Sentimentos Separados
by Ai no Yume no Tenshi
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura criasse um jutsu que separa seus sentimentos? E o que aconteceria se esses Sentimentos iniciarem um plano para ajudá-la? Sumário horrível. Casal surpresa. Nhay! Primeira fanfiction.
1. Sentimento 1: Solidão

_**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun, nem os personagens do animê me pertencem, mas os do mangá são meus! ò.ó**_

Olá, meu nome é Ai no Yume no Tenshi e sou a Autora dessa (espero) adorável Fan-fiction, chamada "Sentimentos Separados". Boa leitura.  
**  
Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens. **  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._

_**Sentimentos Separados**_.

_**Capítulo 1: Solidão**_

Sakura caminhava pela Vila de Konoha, sua terra natal, calmamente indo em direção ao maior hospital do mundo ninja. O hospital que ela ajudou a crescer. Com vinte e três anos, Sakura já era considerada por vários como a nova Princesa da Medicina, mas ela mesma não considerava isso.

Com seus glamurosos um metro e sessenta e sete centímetros, Sakura já provocava suspiros por onde passava. Suas madeixas de cor rosa já estavam bem longas, tocando-lhe o meio da costa. As curvas nos lugares certos, os olhos sedutores e o sorriso infantil de criança adornavam a completa harmonia de Sakura e seu corpo.

Mesmo vários garotos dizendo-lhe que ela era a mais bonita, a mais talentosa e a mais adorável mulher de toda Konohagakure, Sakura contradizia, falando que não era verdade e citando suas amigas como exemplo.

Sim, ela ainda era uma kunoichi. Não, ela não amava mais Sasuke, pois percebera que não o amava de verdade, só o adorava... E como o dicionário diz: "Adorar é amar extremosamente", ou seja, sem questionar as atitudes do ser adorado. Claro, ele já havia voltado para Konoha, afinal, percebera que nunca poderia matar Itachi, sem que fosse morto.

Os outros... Bem, os outros estavam meio "enrolados" com suas próprias relações. Temari e Shikamaru namoravam. Ino e Gaara, noivos. Tenten e Neji, casados. Hinata e Naruto, bem "enrolados". Sai, sozinho. Sasuke, solteiro. Kiba, "ficando". Shino, status desconhecido. E ela... bem ela continuava solteira, mesmo com as "perseguições" de seu fãs e algumas insinuações de pessoas mais velhas.

Falando em pessoas mais velhas, Tsunade havia chamado-a para ir ao escritório dela. Uma missão talvez. Ou férias... Ou mais trabalho no hospital, ou treinamento... Havia muitas possibilidades, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Ela queria, bem, ela queria alguém para conversar. Alguém que entendesse todos os tipos de sentimentos, desde a "vida" até a "morte" e já estava trabalhando nisso. Seu jutsu de separação de personalidade estava quase completo e só precisava de um encerramento, pois, afinal, não pertencia a nenhum tipo de elemento da natureza.

Ela pensava enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em direção ao Escritório de sua Shishou. Não havia percebido que estava na frente da porta de Tsunade, apenas percebeu quando sua mão bateu na porta de cedro bem-trabalhada, provocando um barulho irritante e implicante. Logo, ouviu um "entre" solto por sua Shishou.

A mulher entrou, mas nunca desejou tanto não ter entrado naquele ambiente. Sasuke e Sai se encontravam ali. Indicando que não era coisa boa. Já que ela estava evitando os dois. Não sabia o porquê, só sabia que seu coração sentia que não era para ela estar ali, junto a eles.

- Sakura -suspirou Tsunade- Até quando vai ficar aí parada?  
- Como assim, Shishou? A senhora mandou eu vir aqui - ela respondeu, confusa.  
- Ah, sim, sim. Agora eu me lembro. Sakura... Você irá assumir a posição de Diretora do Hospital -falou a mulher, séria- A partir de agora.  
- Mas, mas Tsunade-shishou, eu não posso fazer isso.  
- Pode e irá! Agora saia.  
- Hai. Com licença Sasuke-san, Sai-san, Tsunade-sama -e saiu.

Sim, ela esperava tudo, menos uma promoção. Mas a jovem não tinha tempo a perder, precisava treinar um pouco seu jutsu de separação de personalidade antes de ir trabalhar.

Caminhava agora a passos mais rápidos, em direção ao Campo de Treinamento Nove, onde ela, secretamente criava seus jutsus. Ainda queria saber qual seria o animal que terminaria seu jutsu, até que se lembrou de uma das histórias que sua mãe contava-lhe. Era a história dos doze animais do zodíaco. Apenas um não havia entrado na festa que Deus havia feito. Por quê? Porque o Rato havia lhe passado para trás, contando uma mentira ao desconhecido Gato. Decidiu-se. Criaria um In que representaria o gato. Aí, seu jutsu estaria completo.

Depois de criado o In, Sakura realizou seu jutsu: Rato, Boi, Tigre, Coelho, Dragão, Serpente, Cavalo, Carneiro, Macaco, Galo, Cão, Javali e finalmente, o tão solitário Gato. Sentia-se solitária igual ao Gato. E assim que abriu os olhos, viu uma garota de sua idade, vestida totalmente de preto e com os olhos baixos. Não sorria nem ao menos a olhava.

Sakura a olhou de cima a baixo. A garota tinha olhos pretos, pele branca, cabelos pretos, nas unhas, esmaltes pretos e nas roupas e sapatos, a mesma cor. Sua observação foi interrompida por uma voz lamuriosa e solitária que lhe falava:

- Não é bom encarar os outros Sakura-senpai.  
- Quem é você? -Sakura ousou perguntar, imaginando que a voz saíra d'aquela menina- Como sabe meu nome?  
- Eu sei seu nome porque você me convocou. Eu me chamo Solidão.  
Sakura ficou estática. Seu jutsu funcionara, mas não do jeito que ela esperava. O que ela queria, era tirar sua Inner de sua mente, para poder conversar com ela olho no olho. Mas sentia que aquela menina tão sozinha, era como ela. Sozinha igual. Indiferente aos olhos de todos, mas totalmente sozinha. A ruiva sorriu para a morena e perguntou-lhe:  
- Podemos ser amigas?  
- Não -Solidão respondeu, seca e fria.  
- Por que?  
- Solidão não pode ter amigos, senão já não é mais considerada Só. Podemos ser conhecidas.  
- Tudo bem então. Venha, vou levá-la para a Vila -disse Sakura, enlaçando o braço da outra jovem, levando-as de volta ao lar.

Para o que seria o lar de todos os sentimentos daquela jovem ruiva que nem sabia o que o futuro lhe guardava. Muito menos o que o Destino lhe reservava.

_**S**_olidão...  
_**O**_ que é a Solidão?  
_**L**_uta sempre, mas sempre falha.  
_**I**_nigualavelmente fraca...  
_**D**_úvidas sobre si mesma  
_**A**_manhecem em seu ser,  
_**O**_utros sentem pena de você!

**  


* * *

**

**Nyuu Primeiro Capítulo On!! Olha me desculpem se não é assim que vocês imaginam a Solidão, mas eu imagino assim. Sorry!  
Por favor, comentem.  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.**


	2. Sentimento 2: Amizade

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun, nem os personagens do animê me pertencem, mas os do mangá são meus! ò.ó**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._

_**Sentimentos Separados.**_

_No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Você irá assumir a posição de Diretora do Hospital -falou a mulher, séria- A partir de agora."  
"- Não é bom encarar os outros Sakura-senpai."  
"- Eu sei seu nome porque você me convocou. Eu me chamo Solidão."  
"- Tudo bem então. Venha, vou levá-la para a Vila"  
"Muito menos o que o Destino lhe reservava."  
_**  
Capítulo 2: Amizade.**_

Sakura e Solidão caminhavam lado a lado para o hospital. Mesmo Solidão dizendo que queria ficar sozinha, Sakura não havia permitido. As duas jovens tão parecidas conversavam precariamente. Solidão parecia muito com Sasuke, mas muito mesmo. Suas mãos sempre nos bolsos da calça preta. Sua voz arrastada, parecendo que estava sendo forçada a sair. Sua falta de vontade. Suas respostas rápidas e curtas.

Algumas pessoas comentavam sobre o visual da garota que andava ao lado da médica-nin. Quem seria ela? Por que estaria vestida assim? Por que essa cara tão solitária? De onde ela viera? Para quê veio? Eles mentalmente perguntavam.

Apesar de Sakura ser admirada, também era temida, mas não se importava. Agora que ela não chorava por causa de seu primeiro amor, as pessoas aprenderam a apreciar e a temer aquela personalidade poderosa. Sakura correu de mãos dadas com Solidão para chegar mais rápido ao hospital. Sentia que Solidão estava constrangida por causa de tantos olhares. Também queira conversar mais com ela. Saber mais sobre aquela garota.

Chegaram ao hospital poucos minutos depois. Eram rápidas, mesmo não parecendo. As duas jovens entraram no hospital pelo Pronto-Socorro e Solidão fez uma careta ao ver os curativos, machucados, queimaduras, amputações e... mortes. Sakura quase riu diante da careta, só não o fez porque seria desrespeito para com suas colegas de trabalho.

- Vamos? -perguntou Sakura, estendendo a mão novamente.  
- Com certeza -respondeu Solidão dando a mão para Sakura a levar para onde quer que fosse. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
Sakura puxou Solidão por mais alguns corredores até chegar em sua nova sala, que por sinal já havia seu nome na porta de cedro. Ela olhou impressionada para a porta, Solidão olhou também, mas logo disse rudemente:  
- Vamos entrar, ou não?  
- Claro, claro, vamos entrar -respondeu abrindo a porta.  
Ao entrar, Sakura viu uma faixa estendida de uma parede para a outra, com os dizeres: "Parabéns pela promoção, Sakura-chan!". Logo imaginou Naruto escrevendo aqueles dizeres, sujando-se por completo de tinta. Foi para o lado, para que Solidão pudesse entrar. Fechou a porta logo depois que a conhecida entrou. Sentiu seu corpo sendo dividido pela segunda vez naquele dia, sendo o primeiro a criação de Solidão. Fechou os olhos com a intenção de suportar a dor que saía de seu ser.  
Ouviu um grito e abriu os olhos. Solidão estava sendo abraçado por uma menina de mais ou menos dez anos, totalmente vestida de amarelo. Dos pés à cabeça. Seu cabelo era amarelo. Sua roupa era amarelo, o esmalte era da mesma cor, os sapatos, tudo. Exatamente tudo nela era amarelo.  
- Solidão-chan!! Que saudade! -ela falava melosa.  
- Tanto faz, já estou sabendo. Agora dá para me soltar? -perguntou Solidão com a voz rouca.  
A garota soltou a morena e se virou para Sakura, juntando os pé e virando-se pelos calcanhares. Com a mão ereta, o braço levemente fechado e um sorriso no rosto a garota cumprimentou Sakura. Sakura fez menção de retribuir o cumprimento, acenando com a cabeça um pouco pasma. Ainda não acreditava que aquela garota conhecia Solidão.  
- Você deve ser a Sakura-chan, ne? -perguntou meiga para a própria requisitada.  
- Sim, sou eu. Quem é você? -indagou ainda confusa. Viu que os olhos daquela garota também eram amarelo, como tudo nela.  
- Eu sou a Amizade! Mas pode me chamar de Miza-chan. Vamos ser amigas? -respondeu, fazendo várias poses durante a fala.  
- Tudo bem, vamos parar com as apresentações porque Sakura-chan tem que trabalhar, não é, Miza-chan? -perguntou Solidão para Amizade.  
- Hai, hai! -respondeu a loira, empurrando Sakura para fora da sala.  
- Ela é forte, mas não parece -ela pensou agora mais animada.

Sakura correu pelo corredor enquanto sua nova amiga e sua "conhecida" acenavam para ela, cada uma de seu jeito. Amizade, balançando um dos braços, sorrindo abertamente de olhos fechados. Solidão, estendendo a mão na mesma altura da cabeça, como se tivesse contado milimétricamente o esforço.

Corria pelo hospital, descendo as escadas e indo ao Pronto-Socorro. Era seu dever ajudar as pessoas e ainda o mais, agora ela realmente desejava isso de coração e estava mais animada. Curando as pessoas sem perder sua concentração, Sakura estava em auto-avaliação, mesmo assim, sorria para os pacientes, médicos, legistas - com um sorriso mais triste - e também, é claro, para os enfermeiros.  
Voltou para sua sala apenas às seis da tarde e viu que Solidão e Amizade jogavam um jogo de cartas. Amizade convidou Sakura para jogar e ficaram por lá jogando até bater a fome e o cansaço. Então saíram do hospital e caminharam em direção da casa de Sakura, o novo lar daqueles tão humanos sentimentos.

Andavam lado a lado, as três. Solidão, Sakura e Amizade, respectivamente. Sakura ainda queria saber como aqueles sentimentos saíram de si. Como se estivessem compartilhando o mesmo pensamento, Amizade falou:

- Ne, Sakura-chan... Eu nasci porque você estava pensando em alguém por quem você sente uma grande amizade. Quem era?  
- Ah. Foi assim que você nasceu? Bem, Miza-chan eu estava pensando no meu quase-irmão Naruto... Ele é alguém por quem eu tenho uma forte relação de amizade! -ela declarou sorrindo- E você, Lida-chan?  
- Lida-chan?! -repetiu Solidão, surpresa.  
- Sim! Lida-chan... A nossa Lida-chan, né, Miza-chan?  
- Lida-chan... -parou para pensar um pouco- Hai... Kawaii! Lida-chan, Lida-chan!  
- Ótimo, agora ela não vai parar -Solidão suspirou- Você (Lida-chan!) estava se sentindo (Lida-chan!) solitária, não é?  
- Agora que você falou... É verdade, eu estava solitária por mim e pelo Senhor Gato.  
- Senhor Gato? -perguntou Amizade.  
- Hai, senhor Gato!

Sakura olhou para frente, ao sentir a presença do companheiro de time. Ela não olhava para os olhos dele. Nunca. Desde que se conheceram ela nunca havia olhado ao menos uma vez nos olhos dele. Sakura suspirou e tentou passar por ele, sem ter que falar com o homem. Mas ele a segurou. Ele havia segurado-a. Era impossível. Ele nunca havia tocado-a. Nunca. Constrangida ela o olhou, mas não diretamente. Olhou algum ponto atrás dele para parecer que estava olhando nos olhos. Amizade se encolheu atrás de Solidão. Tinha medo daquele rapaz.

As duas, Solidão e Amizade estavam com medo daquele rapaz, mas nem ao menos sabiam porque. Talvez fosse porque Sakura tinha medo dele. Um pouco, mas tinha. A loira olhava para Sakura com receio de proferir qualquer palavra. Já a morena olhava para aquele homem de pele pálida e cabelos escuros. Solidão olhava nos olhos. Sakura não tinha coragem. Amizade nem ao menos tentou.

- O que quer? -Sakura perguntou.  
- Conversar com você.  
- Por quê? -indagou novamente, corada com o olhar insistente sobre ela.  
- Tenho algo a lhe falar.  
- Hoje não posso Sai-kun. Tenho visitas e você está assustando-as -ela disse, indicando as outras duas que passaram despercebidas para Sai.

Ele a soltou, murmurando um "amanhã" e partiu. As três olharam para a figura até que ele não se encontrasse mais em suas vistas. O trio suspirou aliviado e voltaram o seu caminho, conversando normalmente. Cada uma tinha sua personalidade, mas a personalidade delas estava sobre o comando de Sakura.

Chegaram na casa da ruiva e se surpreenderam. Deviam caber umas trinta pessoas ali fácil, fácil. Entraram e Sakura foi para a cozinha, prepara algo para comerem, enquanto Solidão e Amizade tomavam banho e se trocavam.

_**A**_migas Sempre seremos  
_**M**_esmo se o Destino nos separar  
_**I**_ncrível! Você é como um  
_**Z**_ás!  
_**A**_lém de ser  
_**D**_oida  
_**E**_ muito amiga minha!

* * *

  
_**Uffs, mais um capítulo no mesmo dia, que legal. Eu imagino a Amizade assim! Gomen se não lhes deixei à vontade...  
Dois capítulos inteiros sem a presença de um homem, a não ser no final desse capítulo... Tem muitos sentimentos ainda sabe...  
Até o próximo capítulo em Sentimentos Separados!  
Beijos,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.**_


	3. Sentimento 3: Confusão

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun, nem os personagens do animê me pertencem, mas os do mangá são meus! ò.ó**

**Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens. **  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
_**  
Sentimentos Separados.**_  
_  
No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Vamos?"  
"- Solidão-chan!! Que saudade!"  
"- Quem é você?"  
"- Miza-chan?"  
"- Ne, Sakura-chan... Eu nasci porque você estava pensando em alguém por quem você sente uma grande amizade. Quem era?"  
"- Você estava se sentindo solitária, não é?"

_**Capítulo 3: Confusão.**_

Solidão, Sakura e Amizade já estavam prontas para dormir. Já estavam trocadas, já haviam jantado, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Ou melhor, alguém. Amizade estava trancada no banheiro, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, enquanto Sakura arrumava os quartos para Solidão e a garota de olhos amarelos. Sakura já estava ficando preocupada.

- Mas o que será que ela está fazendo? -finalmente perguntou para Solidão, que estava sentada sobre a cama.  
- Não sei. Mas será que ela está bem? -perguntou Solidão melancolicamente.  
Sakura largou tudo o que estava fazendo e andou pelos corredores da casa, indo em direção ao banheiro que Amizade havia entrado. Sim, estava preocupada. Por quê? Bem, porque Amizade é sua amiga, não é? A cada passo que a jovem mulher dava, seu coração batia mais rápido. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa...  
- Miza-chan! -Sakura gritou, arrombando a porta do banheiro- Miza-chan... Você está bem? -perguntou docemente, abraçando Amizade protetoramente.  
- Sakura-chan? -chamou Amizade, despertando o interesse das duas esmeraldas- Por que você está me abraçando desse jeito? Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa...  
- Mas... Mas aconteceu não foi? Você se machucou? Por que você desmaiou?  
- Não... Sakura-chan, eu só senti sono e acabei dormindo por aqui mesmo -falou Amizade se desvencilhando dos braços da rosada, com um sorriso bobo na face calma- Você estava preocupada comigo?  
- Como eu não estaria? Miza-chan, nunca mais faça isso! -repreendeu Sakura, levantando-se.  
- Hai! -Amizade respondeu, cabisbaixa.

Voltaram para o quarto onde se encontrava Solidão. A jovem morena olhou para a loira e da loira para a rosada. Suspirou. E se deitou na cama, observando alguma parte interessante no teto. Já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Sentiu o que havia acontecido. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Amizade estava cansada, sabia disso. Tinha que conversar com Sakura sobre esse negócio de ter sentimentos como amigos.

- Sakura-san -chamou a morena- Podemos conversar?  
- Sim, podemos, mas a Miza-chan precisa dormir, parece uma criança.  
- Eu não sou criança -embirrou Amizade- Eu não preciso dormir cedo!  
- Sakura-san, precisarei dela -disse Solidão- Precisamos explicar umas coisas pra você.  
- Tudo bem então... -respondeu Sakura, com um suspiro. A rosada sentou-se na ponta da cama de Amizade e olhou para a Solidão.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada pela jovem loira, enquanto a morena explicava-a como os sentimentos se sentiam após serem invocados e enquanto estavam no coração do invocador, nesse caso Sakura. A ruiva nem poderia imaginar que os sentimentos se cansavam a ponto de dormir em qualquer lugar. Isso com certeza nunca passaria pela cabeça dela, nunca! Desculpou-se com Amizade, afinal, não era culpa da loira.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos dormir, não é? -perguntou Sakura, levantando-se da cama de Amizade e indo dar um beijo em Solidão- Boa noite, meninas, até amanhã.

Sakura saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Estava sentindo uma presença bem familiar. Ele não deveria estar ali. Ainda não era nem onze horas da noite. Por que estava ali? Sakura não sabia, nem queria saber. Só sabia que ele a observava até ela cair no sono, sendo embalada até um país onde os contos de fadas são eternos e o mais ínfimo dos desejos se realizavam.

Sakura acordou pelo som de sua irritante campainha. Já sabia quem era. E esta pessoa deveria estar ali desde alguns minutos, ou segundos antes. Sem se demorar, Sakura escovou os dentes e saiu andando pelo corredor de pijama mesmo. Ele já havia visto-a de quase todos os tipos de roupas, por que não uma camisola de seda vermelha?

Atravessou a sala, destrancou a porta e abriu-a, revelando o ser que a esperava. Ela deu espaço para ele entrar em sua casa, mas o homem não havia se mexeu. Estava ocupado demais olhando para o corpo de Sakura. Ela olhou para o lada e escondeu-se atrás da porta. Ela poderia suportar o olhar de qualquer um para seu corpo, menos o dele. Ela sentia-se envergonhada demais para falar quando ele a olhava. E não era um olhar sem sentimentos. Não, não era. Sakura costumava dizer que o olhar dele continha tantos sentimentos, que aos olhos de uma pessoa que não o conhecia, se tornava vazio.  
- O que quer, Sai-san? -Sakura perguntou, fechando a porta e cruzando os braços, levando-o para a sala de estar.  
- Você está apta a praticar a medicina com membros da ANBU? -ele respondeu, indagando.  
- Claro que estou. Para sua informação, eu fui nomeada a diretora do hospital ontem mesmo -embirrou.  
- Meus parabéns, não sabia -parabenizou Sai. Depois de alguns anos treinando como se tornar amigo de alguém, os sentimentos e algumas coisas a mais, Sai conseguira ao menos se tornar... Sociável. Mas claro, velhos hábitos nunca mudam. Ainda xingava Sakura e Naruto, mas agora com menos palavrões- Muito bem. Se arrume. Meu time e o de Sasuke chegarão aqui em dez minutos.  
- Mas o que...? -Sakura suspirou- Deixa... É melhor eu ir me arrumar mesmo.

Sakura se espreguiçou e saiu em direção ao corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, murmurando um "fique à vontade" para Sai. Caminhando pelo corredor, Sakura começou a se preocupar novamente. Para que o time de Sasuke e o de Sai estarem machucados, isso significaria que o oponente deveria ter sido muito perigoso. Mas por outro lado, não poderia ser nada e ela estaria se preocupando à toa. Seu coração estava apertado. Ela sentia-se confusa. Seu peito doía, até que toda sua dor se libertou, transformando-se em...

- Oi, bom dia! Ou será boa tarde? -cumprimentou uma jovem com cabelos metade azuis e metade vermelhos. Um olho vermelho e o outro azul. Aliás, ela era assim. Metade vermelha e metade azul. A única coisa definida nela era a cor da pele: bronzeada- Que horas são? Ou será são que horas?  
- Deixe-me adivinhar seu nome -falou Sakura, depois de fazer uma observação na jovem que aparentava ter dezenove anos- Confusão?  
- Sim, sim, mas como sabe? Está tão fácil assim? Ou está tão difícil que teve que falar um nome qualquer?  
- O que? Olha Fusa-chan, Lida-chan e Miza-chan estão no quarto ao lado, se você quiser acordá-las, pode acordar, mas fique no quarto tudo bem?- perguntou Sakura, tonta de tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.  
- Tudo bem! Mas será que devo acordá-las?  
- Veja isso lá dentro! -disse Sakura empurrando Confusão para dentro do quarto.

Correu para o seu dormitório, faltavam apenas cinco minutos para que os dois times chegassem naquela habitação. Pegou a primeira roupa que viu no guarda-roupas e correu para seu banheiro para uma rápida ducha. Terminado o banho, secou-se e se arrumou, voltando para a sal, onde uma campainha já tocava. Ao entrar na sala, repreendeu Sai com o olhar.

- Ele bem que poderia ter atendido! -pensou Sakura com raiva.  
Abriu a porta e sete shinobis entraram em sua casa: Sasuke, o time dele e o time de Sai. Sakura rapidamente fechou a porta, tendo certeza de que ninguém havia visto os ninjas entrarem em sua casa. Liderou-os até a sala de estar, onde Sai se encontrava sentado sobre o sofá. Pediu para que se sentassem. Anuns sentaram, outros preferiram ficar de pé.  
- Quem vai ser o primeiro? -perguntou Sakura, saindo do cômodo. Um homem de cabelos negros a seguiu.

Terminado todos os tratamentos os shinobis foram como vieram: sem dizer uma palavra. Mas algo intrigou Sakura. Sasuke e Sai ainda se encontravam na sala. Uma coisa que Sakura nunca iria imaginar era que os dois a olhavam. Os dois. Sasuke, o namorado de uma de suas conhecidas, Karin, estava olhando-a, com curiosidade, mas olhando-a. Sai, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Konoha também estava e Sakura podia ver: ele segurava risada.

Ela havia percebido que estava de mini-saia e uma blusa de botões branca, que mais lhe parecia um top. Sandálias de salto alto pretas. Bem, seu figurino estava bom. Bom para ser de uma garota que saia para dançar, que não era o caso dela. Sakura corou. Olhou para o lado, desviando seus olhos cor-de-esmeralda e falou sem-jeito:

- Eu tive que me arrumar correndo. Uma visita inesperada veio de última hora...  
- Sakura-san, você sabia que eu viria, eu disse ontem -Sai respondeu, pensando que era com ele.  
- Ahn, não foi você Sai-san. Nem você Sasuke-san. Foi uma de minhas familiares.  
- Familiares? -perguntou Sasuke, mais curioso.  
- É... Agora, se vocês puderem... -Sakura falou, abrindo a porta.  
- Sakura, você sabe nós... -começou Sasuke.  
- Nunca estiveram aqui -completou Sakura- Já sei das regras...  
- Boa garota -brincou Sai, depois que Sasuke fora embora e antes dele ir.

Sakura riu. Fechou a porta com o sorriso no rosto, mas quando terminou de se virar, deu de cara com Amizade e Confusão conversando e Solidão com olhos em chamas. Sakura olhou para baixou com os ombros curvados enquanto seguia para a cozinha para preparar quatro desjejuns. Solidão brigava com Confusão e Amizade cantava uma música qualquer. Sakura suspirou. Não havia nem começado o dia e já estava cansada.

Depois do desjejum Sakura foi para o seu trabalho, deixando Solidão, Amizade e Confusão cuidando da casa. Mais um dia comum para Sakura. Mais um dia comum para outros habitantes. Mas um em especial não estava tendo um dia normal.

Viajando pelo tempo e pelo espaço, poderemos ver o que aconteceu com Naruto e sua namorada, Hinata, enquanto estavam em missão, na mesma hora em que Sakura estava cuidando de dois esquadrões ANBU. Naruto, o loiro eclético que fora domado por sua namorada Hinata, a tímida garota que conseguira o maior feito de sua vida. Ambos estavam indo para a região das fontes termais. Um local muito romântico, apesar dos pervertidos que ficam olhando o sexo oposto. A missão desse casal? Uma missão rank C, nem precisaria ser dita. Mas a direi. Na verdade, a missão era apenas uma farsa para que Naruto pudesse fazer um pedido que mudaria para sempre a vida do casal.

- Hinata -chamou o loiro.  
- Sim, Naruto-kun?  
- Preciso lhe dizer duas coisas -falou Naruto, parando de andar.  
- Pode falar, Naruto-kun.  
- Primeiro: a nossa missão é uma farsa, uma mentira.  
- Já sei, Naruto. Já sei. Não existe nenhum Juumo no Bingo Book. Eu verifiquei.  
- Sério? Eu jurava que tinha... Que seja -Naruto disse, mas logo parou de proferir qualquer palavra se ajoelhou perante da namorada, atraindo muitos olhares pra o jovem casal- Hinata a segunda coisa que eu quero falar é muito importante. Eu preciso que você pense bem a respeito.  
- Fale logo Naruto. Está me deixando aflita!  
- Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo? -ele perguntou, mostrando-lhe a caixinha vermelha que continha o anel de noivado de Hinata. Uma bela aliança prata com pequenos diamantes em destaque.

Hinata com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, não conseguiu responder. Apenas abraçou seu amor, dando-lhe um beijo que valeria mais que mil palavras. O casal foi aplaudido, mas não foi deixado em paz, até que todos voltaram aos seus afazeres normais, deixando o jovem casal apaixonado, se beijando ao amanhecer.

_**C**_onfusa eu estou.  
_**O**_nde será que eu estou?  
_**N**_ão sei aonde ir, nem sei se tenho que  
_**F**_ugir, de mim mesma(o) ou de todos.  
_**U**_m único sentimento vive em mim, mas  
_**S**_em saber qual é, vivo a  
_**A**_ndar, sem motivo, fé, não posso dizer se eu  
_**O**_deio ou Amo você!

* * *

**Olha eu de novo aqui!  
Tudo bem, minna-san?  
Que bom que gostaram da minha fanfiction! Espero estar ao seu gosto. Claro que eu coloquei um pouco de romance nesse capítulo! Aliás, achei que ficou bonitinho a parte do NaruxHina. Eles são um casal tão fofo!  
Bem o agradecimento especial desse capítulo vai para: L. A Wentz, que me deu um review. Deixou-me feliz!!  
O Terceiro Capítulo está pronto. Agora falta os outros... ºoº'  
Ah a Coelinha Hanabi tem algo a dizer:**

****

(O.O) Clica ali no botão de GO vai!! Deixe-nos felizes! Tchau!  
(O)(O)

**  
Tchau!**


	4. Sentimento 4: Raiva

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
_**  
Sentimentos Separados.**_  
_  
No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa..."  
"- Podemos conversar?"  
"- Você está apta a praticar a medicina com membros da ANBU?"  
"- Confusão?"  
"- Mas será que devo acordá-las?"  
"- Boa garota"  
_**  
Capítulo 4: Raiva.**_

Mais um dia amanhecia. Uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa já estava acordada, esperando que eles chegassem. No dia anterior, fizera muitas cirurgias e também tivera que tratar de vários paciente. Não estava cansada, pois tivera uma ótima noite de sono. As três meninas já estavam dormindo quando ela chegou. A casa limpa, a ceia pronta... Elas eram ótimas donas de casa, tinha que admitir.

A campainha toca. Sakura se apressa para atender. Correu pelos corredores, pois estava no quarto, arrumando-o, chegou à sala e abriu a porta. Três shinobis apareceram. Sai, Sasuke e Ame, capitã de um dos times da ANBU. Afastou-se um pouco para todos adentrarem em sua casa. Levou-os para a sala de visita, não falara nada, nem ao menos um "oi", mas sua mãe lhe dera educação o suficiente para que ela não se esquecesse dos bons modos.

- Aceitam algo para beber? -ela perguntou gentilmente para os ANBU's presentes- Pois me parece que não vieram aqui para que eu os ajudasse.  
- É esperta, admiro muito isso -Ame falou com sua voz gélida, não sabia dizer o porquê, mas todos os ANBU's pareciam ter problemas com sua personalidade- Não gosto muito de incomodar. Mas eu aceito um copo de chá.  
- Irei fazer -Sakura disse se levantando do sofá- Fiquem à vontade.

O fato de ela ter dito isso, não diminuiu o clima tenso que se instalava na sala. Quando Sakura saiu do cômodo, Ame, Sai e Sasuke começaram a cochichar algo que nem mesmo os ouvidos bem-treinados de Sakura conseguiram identificar. O nome da jovem estava no meio da conversa.

Longe dali, um pequeno grupo de quatro shinobis aproveitavam a manhã sem missões para "curtir" a companhia um do outro. Era um encontro duplo. Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata e Naruto. As meninas conversavam sobre roupas de casamento, já que as duas estavam noivas. Temari com Shikamaru e Hinata com Naruto. Já os homens, conversavam sobre táticas de batalha, jutsus, combos e... problemas. Estavam em frente a uma praça, com muitas árvores e flores. Muito bonito aos olhos das garotas e muito "fresco" aos olhos dos garotos. Isso deu início a uma discussão, que seria bem demorada.

Voltando um pouco no tempo, desafiando as leis da Física, vemos Sakura entrar no cômodo, que com sua chegada fica o mais silencioso possível. Podiam-se ouvir o som dos pássaros cantando ao longe. Sakura entregou o chá de Ame, enquanto sentava-se novamente. Fitou os três shinobis. Sasuke, com sua face mais serena do que quando ela o viu pela última vez, mas mesmo assim aparentava muita preocupação e seriedade. Seriedade em excesso para um shinobi de vinte e quatro anos. Sai estava impassível. Muitos sentimentos, mas o que mais se destacava era a preocupação. Ame parecia a única que não estava nessas condições. Bebia seu chá calmamente, enquanto Sakura decorava suas feições, tentando ler os olhos da garota.  
- E então? -Sakura perguntou calmamente- O que vieram fazer aqui?  
- Sakura-san... -Ame começou lentamente- Sabe o que acontece quando uma pessoa é escolhida para participar dos ANBU's?  
- Sim... Essa pessoa é retirada da sociedade e vai para o esconderijo dos ANBU's, onde passa por vários testes e depois treinamentos para se tornar ao menos apta.  
- Correto -falou Ame- Como os agentes da ANBU escolhem o mais apropriado para participar?  
- São três testes. O primeiro é o conhecimento básico. O segundo é a força física. E o terceiro é a habilidade de adaptação.  
- Muito bem... Tenho duas coisas para lhe dizer. A primeira é que se você fosse escolhida para ser uma ANBU, você já estaria apta. E a segunda é que queremos você na ANBU.

Sakura olhou nos olhos castanhos da mulher à sua frente, procurando alguma pista. Pista que comprovaria que ela está brincando, que está mentindo. Ela sorriu depois de terminar sua procura. Olhou novamente os ANBU's que estavam sentados antes de dizer:

- Não quero -falou o mais calma possível. Os três shinobis a encararam, confusos. Ninguém havia recusado o convite antes- Não posso deixar o hospital nem meus pacientes. Eles precisam de mim.  
- Mas, Sakura... -começou Sasuke, querendo mudar a opinião da jovem.  
- Não Sasuke. Não quero, não vou. Essa é a minha palavra final.  
- Muito bem, mas se quiser mudar de opinião -Sai disse, estendendo-lhe um tipo de pergaminho muito pequeno em uma mão e mostrando um Alfaneque- Envie-nos sua resposta por esse Falcão-lanário. O nome dele é Atsui e vai nos entregar a mensagem.

Sakura pegou o pequeno pássaro e o pergaminho. O pequeno Falcão-lanário foi direto para seu ombro direito e o pergaminho ficou em cima da mesa de centro. A ruiva sabia exatamente o que fazer, ela era extremamente decidida. Mas agora era a hora daqueles shinobis irem embora, afinal já eram sete horas da manhã e seu turno no hospital começa às sete e meia.

Levou-os até a porta e se despediu de cada um devidamente. Trancou a entrada e foi para seu quarto o mais rápido que pôde sem deixar o pequeno pássaro irritado. Depois de um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu terminar de se arrumar. O tal falcão não queria sair de seu ombro e quilo já estava começando irritá-la. acordou seus Sentimentos e partiu para um novo dia de trabalho, deixando Solidão, Confusão e Amizade na casa. Logo após dizer que viria para almoçar com elas.

Mais um dia no pronto-socorro, vários feridos, poucos mortos e muitos curados. Ninguém poderia dizer que o dia estava calmo se visse o que Sakura e os outros médicos e enfermeiros viam todos os dias. A morte já se tornara suportável para Sakura, mas ela ainda derramava uma lágrima para cada paciente seu que morria. A vida era algo que todos deviam festejar, mas quem poderia dizer que tinha tempo? Tempos difíceis ou fáceis são assim mesmo. Todos trabalhando sem pensar na sua saúde até sofrer algum acidente.

O relógio bateu meio-dia. Fim do primeiro turno de Sakura. Ela e Atsui, que não saíra de seu ombro direito desde que fora até ele mordiscava seu cabelo. Ela se lembrou que precisava arranjar comida e também uma "casa" para o pássaro. Saiu do hospital. Andava pelas ruas a procura de uma loja que vendesse coisas para animais. Encontrou minutos depois. Entrou na loja e comprou o que precisava. Tirou Atsui de seu ombro e colocou-o em seu dedo indicador. Deu comida a ele enquanto caminhava de volta para seu lar.

Sentia-se com um pouco de raiva para com Sai. Quem ele pensa que é? Deixá-la com um pássaro era demais para ela. Tinha suas próprias responsabilidades, mas isso estava muito esquisito... Parecia que ele queria testá-la. O porquê, ela não sabia. Mas entraria no jogo. Sua raiva cresceu ainda mais quando o avistou sorrindo, caminhando na direção que ela se encontrava. Ela continuou seu caminho, agora de olhos fechados e ainda alimentando o jovem Atsui.

Passou por Sai, sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo, mas ele a seguiu. Ela continuou seu caminho e agora, estava conversando com Atsui. O jovem sorria. Ele dera Atsui para Sakura por saber que ela precisava de proteção, mesmo sendo uma ótima ninja. Ele precisava ter certeza que Sakura não seria assediada por nenhum de seus fãs e era exatamente isso que Atsui fazia. Protegia a jovem e não deixava que ninguém a atormentasse.

Sakura parou e se virou para Sai. Estava visivelmente irritada. Sai engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos, já sabia o que iria acontecer. Sakura se aproximou de Sai lentamente. Atsui mandava-lhe olhares aterrorizantes, estava protetor demais com Sakura. Sai suspirou, antes de abrir os olhos. Ela estava bem perto. Perto demais para Sai e também para Atsui, que bicava com ferocidade seu cabelo.

- Sai-san, por que está me seguindo? -ela perguntou docemente, disfarçando sua real intenção.  
- Só quero saber se você está cuidando do Atsui devidamente -mentiu. Sabia que ela cuidava de tudo à sua volta muito bem, de seu jeito, mas muito bem.  
- Estou sim, ele me parece até mais feliz... -falou desviando a sua própria atenção.  
- Como você sabe que ele está feliz?  
- Ele está no meu ombro desde que você deixou-o comigo e também não pare de bicar meu cabelo...  
- É verdade -Sai reparou.  
- Bem, tchau Sai-san, tenho que ir para casa... -ela falou se virando novamente- Fusa-chan, Miza-chan e Lida-chan estão me esperando.

A ruiva não deixou o jovem responder o cumprimento, pois já se apressava em voltar ao seu caminho. Sai sorriu de canto. Sakura caminhava o mais rápido que Atsui permitia, por não querer voar. Chegou em sua casa pouquíssimo tempo depois. Entrou depois de destrancar a porta e fechou-a depois que entrou. Sua surpresa fora grande. Amizade, Confusão e Solidão esperando-a para almoçar na sala de jantar que ficava perto da sala de visitas e sempre que Sakura precisava ir para seu quarto silenciosamente, aquele era o caminho mais adequado.

- Cheguei -ela falou para as companheiras. Lembrou-se de sua infância com essa simples palavra. Sentia saudades de seus pais.  
- Bem-vinda de volta Sakura-chan! -respondeu Amizade, antes de qualquer uma.  
- Sente-se para almoçar conosco, estávamos te esperando -falou Solidão com sua voz fria.  
- Claro, só vou lavar as mãos e arrumar as coisas do Atsui...  
- Atsui? Quem é ele? Ele é ele mesmo? Ou ele é ela? Ele já chegou, ou vai chegar? -Confusão falava sem nem ao menos parar para respirar.

Sakura sorriu e saiu do cômodo indo para um corredor que dava para a área dos dormitórios. Entrou em seu quarto, tirou a sacola do braço e a abriu. Retirou a gaiola e calmamente a montou, deixando a portinhola aberta para que quando o pássaro quisesse, ele pudesse entrar em sua nova casa. Colocou um pote de água e um outro de comida sobre o chão da gaiola forrado.

Voltou para a sala de jantar ainda com o pássaro no ombro e percebeu que Confusão ainda não tinha parado de falar. Isso com certeza era um problema, mas a ruiva não se importava. Aquela casa era quieta demais. Mas isso havia rapidamente mudado com a presença daquelas três. Podiam ser diferentes, mas se davam muito bem. Bem até demais.

- Sakura-san, que pássaro é esse em seu ombro? -perguntou Solidão, a mais observadora.  
- Ah! Esse é o Atsui... -ela respondeu com um sorrisinho, sentando-se perante a mesa.  
- Que lindo! -exclamaram Amizade e Confusão juntas.  
- Quem lhe deu? -perguntou à loira.  
- Foi o Sai-san -ela respondeu com a voz encharcada de raiva.

Sentiu uma dor no peito. Parecia que seu corpo iria estourar. Rapidamente a dor veio e rapidamente passou. Ela abriu os olhos que haviam sido fechados pela dor. Viu que todas as jovens pareciam um pouco assustadas, mas principalmente Amizade. Ela tremia de medo. Sakura sentia. Qual Sentimento teria saído para dar essa reação às garotas? Vasculhou o cômodo e a encontrou. Uma garota com o rosto sério demais com cabelo vermelho-sangue. Sua roupa, maquiagens, esmaltes e sapatos eram da mesma cor do cabelo.

- Quem... quem é você? -Sakura perguntou, gaguejando.  
- Eu!? -ela indagou, gritando- Eu sou a Raiva!  
- Controle-se Raiva! -gritou Solidão- Tenha respeito com a Sakura-san!  
- Não irei me controlar! Você não manda em mim! -ela novamente gritou- Por que eu estou aqui?  
- Você foi invocada pela Sakura-san, então mostre respeito enquanto estiver na casa dela! -Solidão novamente gritou, assustando todas as outras, até mesmo Raiva.  
- Tudo bem... -respondeu Raiva, sentando-se ao lado de Solidão.  
Sakura suspirou cansada. Raiva parecia muito séria, mas perdia a paciência facilmente. Começaram a comer depois que Amizade trouxe mais um prato para Raiva. O jantar foi muito silencioso. Silencioso até demais para Sakura, precisava de alguma coisa para falar. Aquele clima estava denso demais! A rosada abriu seu melhor sorriso e tomou ar para falar:  
- Iva-chan...  
- Que apelido é esse? -Raiva perguntou, extremamente confusa.  
- Todas aqui tem apelidos, menos eu... A da Amizade é Miza-chan, a da Solidão é Lida-chan a da Confusão é Fusa-chan e o seu é Iva-chan. Não gostou? -perguntou Sakura.  
- É...bonitinho -ela respondeu antes que Solidão chamasse sua atenção de novo. Odiava sermões.  
- Sakura-san, me dê os seu prato para que eu possa lavá-los... -falou Amizade.  
- Não. Eu e a Iva-chan iremos lavar, não é? -Sakura perguntou, puxando Raiva para ir com ela na cozinha.

Depois dos pratos lavados, Sakura voltou para seu trabalho com o pequeno falcão. Trabalhou até às dez horas da noite e depois voltou para seu lar, cansada, mas feliz. E um pouco confusa... E ainda com raiva do Sai. Percebeu que ele a observava de longe, ocultando seu chakra para que ela não conseguisse achá-lo. Mas não conseguia se esconder dela. Ela era a melhor em rastreamento, mas nunca falava com ele quando estava observando-a.

A jovem entrou na casa, olhou para onde Sai estava deu um sorriso e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Foi direto para seu quarto, onde se trocou. Depois, foi para o banheiro, realizou sua higiene pessoal e depois deitou em sua cama e adormeceu.

_**R**_uiva,  
_**A**_dmirada,  
_**I**_nteligente e  
_**V**_ariada:  
_**A**_quela que todos chamam de RAIVA!

* * *

Olá pessoal!!

Está aqui mais um capítulo para vocês!  
Este capítulo é dedicado à Liana-chan e à L. A Wentz!  
Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! De sua autora,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.


	5. Sentimento 5: Medo

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
**  
Sentimentos Separados.**  
_  
No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Pois me parece que não vieram aqui para que eu ajudasse-os."  
"- Queremos você na ANBU."  
"- Sai-san, por que está me seguindo?"  
"- Eu sou a Raiva!"  
"- Que apelido é esse?"

_**Capítulo 5: Medo**_

Uma jovem se encontrava no jardim de sua casa, cuidando de suas plantas quando ouve um grito chamá-la. A voz parecia de criança, então correu para dentro da casa, largando tudo que estava nas mãos. Passou por um lance de corredores e chegou na cozinha, onde três crianças estavam em frente ao fogão e uma outra mulher sentada em frente à mesa.

- O que aconteceu? -a jovem perguntou, um pouco receosa.  
- Nada não Sakura-san, o café já está pronto -respondeu a loira.  
- Quem foi que gritou? -novamente indagou, olhando para as três garotas mais jovens.  
- Fui eu... -respondeu a ruivo-azulada- Devo me desculpar? Devo me preocupar?  
- Não começa Fusa... -comentou a morena- Bom dia Sakura-san e nos desculpe por te assustar. Não era a nossa intenção.  
- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez, que tal alguém ir me chamar? -Sakura falou, ajudando-as a arrumar a mesa- Tudo bem, Iva-chan?  
- Sim, está tudo bem... Mas, ontem à noite, senti que estavam observando a casa...  
- Ah, não se preocupe, é um conhecido meu que fica me vigiando até eu pegar no sono -falou Sakura com um sorriso, sentando-se à mesa.

Comeram sem mais nenhuma conversa significativa, mas ao terminarem, Sakura se levantou, colocou todos os pratos rapidamente na pia e com uma pose ensaiada de super-heroína exclamou:

- Muito bem meninas, vão se trocar que nós temos coisas a fazer!  
- Que tipos de coisas, Sakura-san? -perguntou Confusão.  
- Bem Fusa-chan, primeiro iremos ao mercado, depois a uma loja de roupas, depois a Iva-chan tem uma entrevista para um emprego e depois eu tenho que ir na Academia para matricular vocês...  
- O que? -indagaram as outras quatro jovens juntas.

Sakura deu um sorrisinho e correu para seu quarto, fugindo de suas adoráveis perseguidoras. Entrou no quarto e se trancou. Batiam na porta. Raiva gritava que Sakura não poderia decidir o que ela iria fazer. Solidão lhe dava um sermão, dizendo que não poderia ficar só com um monte de gente perto dela. Confusão e Amizade gritavam coisas que ela não conseguia entender.

Suspirou. Elas realmente eram problemáticas, mas teriam que fazer isso para que Sakura pudesse sustentá-las. Escorregou até encostar-se no chão. Abraçou-se e olhou para cima com um sorriso, quando o viu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? -ela perguntou, receosa.  
- Não posso mais vir ver você, Sakura-chan? -respondeu o garoto com um sorriso enigmático e cabelos castanhos- Parece que já arrumou companhia, não é?  
- Vá embora, por favor Ryuuki-san -pediu com medo- Não entende que eu não sou sua?  
- Como assim, não é minha? -Ryuuki abriu os olhos, mostrando suas esmeraldas escuras, com um brilho estranho que parecia ser ódio. Um pássaro piou alto, mas soou em tom baixo aos ouvidos das jovens e muito alto aos ouvidos do rapaz que se encontrava no quarto de Sakura, fazendo-o fugir com as mãos tampando os ouvidos.

Sakura engatinhou até a gaiola de Atsui e o retirou de lá, colocando-o em seu ombro. Acariciava-o, enquanto seu ser ainda estava tomado por aquele medo... Por que ele tinha que voltar agora? Fazia três anos que ela não o encontrava, mas mesmo assim sua alma ainda tremia quando ele direcionava o olhar para os olhos dela... Sentia medo, muito mais medo do que ela aparentava. Uma lágrima saiu de seu olho e ela começou a chorar de medo.

E novamente aquela sensação... Seu corpo se dividia, seu peito doía mais do que ela poderia agüentar, mas precisava ser forte... Precisava ser para que ele nunca mais voltasse ali... Arfava enquanto ouvia mais um choro. O dela e o de uma outra garota. Não queria saber de nada, mas a garota de cabelos brancos estava chorando... As duas sentiam medo... Engatinhou até a garota e a abraçou, tentando amenizar o choro dela.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora... -consolava,passando a mão pelos cabelos ondulados.  
- Q-quem é v-você? -a garotinha perguntou. Não aparentava ter mais do que sete anos.  
- Eu me chamo Sakura. Não precisa sentir medo, Edo-chan... Eu irei te proteger -disse levantando-se e pegando ela no colo.  
- Obrigada, Sakura-chan... -disse a menina ainda chorando.

A menina se chamava Medo, Sakura já sabia. Queria que ela parasse de chorar, mas também não era possível. Ela tinha que chorar, essa era a função dela, porque, quando Sakura sentia medo ela chorava feito uma criança... E o medo ainda não tinha passado totalmente, mas já estava passando. Abriu a porta e encontrou as quatro jovens olhando-as com preocupação.

- Você está bem, Sakura-chan? -perguntou Amizade.  
- Estou. Iva-chan, coloque a Edo-chan num quarto de hóspedes por favor -pediu, passando Medo para o colo de Raiva.  
- Edo-chan... -Solidão sussurrou- Ela vai ficar bem? -perguntou.  
- Sim, ela irá, mas precisa descansar. Iva-chan não irá sair de casa hoje, portanto cuidará dela -Sakura explicou, enquanto Raiva entrava em um quarto ao lado do de Sakura- Agora... Com licença.  
- Aonde você vai Sakura-chan? -perguntou Confusão.  
- Vou sair para pensar... De tarde faremos as coisas que eu mencionei hoje mais cedo - Droga, ele voltou. Preciso comunicar a Hokage -pensou saindo de sua casa, deixando as jovens para trás.

Caminhando lentamente, de cabeça baixa e com os pensamentos em outro mundo. Era assim que Sakura estava, mas fazer o quê? Ryuuki havia voltado e isso não era bom sinal. Ela havia o conhecido por causa de uma missão que fora fazer na Vila Oculta da Neve. Ele era filho de um dos nobres que ajudavam no governo da Vila, mas seu pai havia sido assassinado e Sakura fora designada para protegê-lo. Durante três dias e duas noites ele não havia falado com ela. Na terceira noite ele entrou na barraca dela e dormiu ao seu lado. Quando ela acordou, Ryuuki abraçou-a para que não se levantasse. Ele lhe falou pela primeira vez. E com certeza ela nunca iria se esquecer das palavras que Ryuuki proferira: "Torne-se minha, kunoichi Sakura".

- Por que ele está aqui? Por que ele veio me procurar? -Sakura pensava com seu dedo indicador dobrado, encostando-o no lábio superior.  
- Sakura! -uma voz a chamou, gritando. Sakura parou de andar e com seu melhor sorriso se virou- Sakura, que saudade! -disse, abraçando-a.  
- Ino-chan, eu também senti sua falta... -respondeu, retribuindo o abraço- O que está fazendo em Konoha sua louca? Se o Gaara-sama te pega aqui...  
- Que é isso Sakura -Ino interrompeu- Ele sabe que estou aqui! E como você está?  
- Eu estou bem Ino-chan. Por que pergunta?  
- Eu te chamei só umas dez vezes antes de você me responder... -a loira falou, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e a outra no ar.  
- Desculpe, estava distraída... -falou fechando os olhos e sorrindo.  
- É bonitinho? -novamente perguntou, com um olhar malicioso.  
- Como?  
- Ele é bonitinho? Qual o nome dele? -Ino a encheu de perguntas e antes que pudesse responder qualquer uma delas, viu-se sendo puxada- Ei! Devolve-me a Sakura! -ela gritou.

Ela estava sendo puxada por um alto, forte e que parecia ao menos ser bonito, mas Sakura estava meio agachada e por isso estava olhando contra o Sol.

Passaram por algumas ruas até entrarem em um beco escuro, mas mesmo assim iluminado. O homem a soltou. Sakura recolheu a mão e a massageou. Estava um pouco confusa e um pouco com raiva. Quem ele pensa que é para puxá-la desse jeito? Ele a pegou pelos ombros e a encostou na parede, colocando cada mão do lado da cabeça da jovem.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? -Sakura perguntou, corada.  
- Por que não me chamou? -o sujeito perguntou. A voz parecia familiar para Sakura- Eu podia ter te ajudado!  
- Sai-san... -Sakura tentou tocá-lo, mas ele segurou sua mão e colocou-a acima de sua cabeça- E-está chorando? -ela não se importava com a dor que poderia estar sentindo. Só se importava com ele agora.  
- Isso não importa. Você não confia em mim? Se o Atsui não estivesse lá, aquele homem... Aquele homem poderia ter feito coisas terríveis com você!  
- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Sai-san? -ela disse em tom choroso. Sai levantou o rosto. Parecia visivelmente preocupado, olhava as esmeraldas da garota, tentando decifrá-las, mas estava difícil.  
- Eu... Eu não sei... Mas por favor, de agora em diante, se você passar por dificuldades me chame...- ele falou, soltando-a e se virando de costas parta a jovem que novamente massageava seus pulsos- Eu não quero que você se machuque -sussurrou, saindo d'aquele beco.

Sakura saiu do beco e foi direto para sua casa, evitando os lugares onde seus fãs a esperavam. Um frio na espinha a alertou. Um zumbido forte. Um ataque à longa distância e um desvio. Muita força e pouca técnica. Muita agilidade e pouco silêncio. Sakura desviava facilmente dos ataques de seu oponente, mesmo não sabendo quem era. Não importava. ela estava sendo atacada.

Ataque inimigo. Fuga. Ataque. Fuga inimiga. Kunai. Agulha. Para cada ataque uma defesa e um contra-ataque. Para cada arma, uma outra para bloqueá-la. Uma respiração arfante e uma outra extremamente controlada. Madeixas rosa e cabelos azul-marinhos. Homem contra mulher. Uma briga nada agradável.

- Você é boa... -disse o garoto.  
- Sou a melhor em minha área. Quem é você? -Sakura perguntou, endireitando-se, enquanto observava o garoto se ajoelhar, cansado.  
- Eu?! Não acredito que Ryuuki-senpai não falou de mim... Meu nome é Toki -respondeu, tentando normalizar a respiração.  
- O que você e Ryuuki fazem aqui? -novamente perguntou, chegando mais perto do jovem shinobi.  
- Ele está a negócios e eu só estou acompanhando o Ryuuki-senpai.  
- Quer ajuda com esse corte? -ela indagou mais serenamente, apontando para o corte no ombro esquerdo dele.  
- Você me feriu! Como? Eu nem percebi! -ele falava enquanto Sakura o curava.  
- Como eu disse, eu sou a melhor de minha área.

E ficaram conversando até que os dois precisassem ir. Cada um para seu compromisso. Sakura voltava para casa depois de mais uma manhã cansativa, com fome e ainda confusa com o que acontecera durante essa manhã agitada.

_**M**_entiras contadas.  
_**E**_stranhos seguindo-te.  
_**D**_e repente um outro ser...  
_**O**_utro ser que pode te matar. Medo, muito prazer.

* * *

_**Olá pessoas do meu coração!**_

Tudo bem? Olha, lá vai mais um capítulo e eu acho que esse aqui tá é grande demais!  
Imagino o Medo com várias cores, mas como o branco é a mistura de várias cores, eu utilizei essa cor! Explicado? Então tá...

Capítulo dedicado à: , Liana e L. A Wentz!  
"Adoramos apenas ao que nos convém, mas apenas amamos aquilo que necessitamos"

Beijos!  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.


	6. Sentimento 6: Pena

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._

**Sentimentos Separados.**  
_  
No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- O que aconteceu?"  
"- Não posso mais vir ver você, Sakura-chan?"  
"- Como assim, não é minha?"  
"- Obrigada, Sakura-chan..."  
"- E-está chorando?"  
"- Meu nome é Toki."

_**Capítulo 6: Pena.**_

Entrando em sua casa, Sakura foi direto para seu dormitório, onde pode descansar por meia hora, antes de se levantar e realizar mais uma vez sua higiene pessoal. Trocou de roupa, colocando uma saia rodada azul, com uma blusa de botões brancas com três botões abertos, dois em cima e um em baixo. Usava também uma sandália de salto alto azul. Prendeu os cabelos ainda molhados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, com sua franja solta. Colocou sua bandana vermelha no pescoço, ao invés de colocar no cabelo como sempre fazia.

Saiu do quarto arrumada, pronta para sair, mas decidiu passar no quarto de Medo para ver se a garota estava bem. Abriu a porta e a viu dormindo... Parecia um anjinho, mas sabia que se a assustasse Medo começaria a chorar. Ela observou o corpo de seu sentimento... Aparentava ter apenas seis anos, no máximo, mas tinha o cabelo branco e toda sua roupa também era branca, além de esmalte, acessórios e maquiagem. Deu um sorriso discreto e deixou o quarto da menina, encostando a porta, do mesmo jeito que se encontrava encostada antes de abri-la.

Andou pelos corredores, com passos calmos e pausados. O pássaro que estava em seu ombro olhava de um lado para outro, como se estivesse procurando algo. Olhou para o pequeno falcão-lanário e o retirou do ombro para pousá-lo em seu dedo indicador, perto o suficiente de seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e com os ouvidos apurados, procurou algum som diferente do normal. Solidão estava na cozinha com Confusão e Amizade, cozinhando. Raiva estava zelando o sono de Medo. Dois ninjas estavam observando-a. Um ela já sabia quem era. Mas não estava tudo tão normal. Era difícil vê-lo cuidando dela em plena luz do dia. O outro... Sakura não conseguia identificar, então como uma boa kunoichi ela desapareceu com Atsui e re-apareceu atrás de seu observador.

Sakura levou um susto. Era ele... o moreno se levantou com um sorriso ferino no rosto. Virou-se para ela e a abraçou o mais forte que pudera. E Sakura, ainda abalada com o susto, não correspondeu. Ao perceber que estava sendo abraçada e que Atsui voava no ar, tentando desfazer aquele abraço incômodo a jovem desvenciliou-se dos braços daquele homem.

- Por que está me vigiando? -ela perguntou, segurando uma senbou.  
- Não posso te observar mais Sakura-chan? -o homem respondeu, também perguntando.  
- Sabe que não gosto de ser vigiada Ryuuki. Saia de minha propriedade agora e talvez não se machuque -ela alertou, entrando em posição de combate.  
- Que é isso, Sakura-chan... É assim que trata velhos "amigos"?  
- Atsui, vá chamar o Sai-san! -Sakura pediu, observando o jovem falcão partir.  
- Sakura-chan... Por que ainda teimas em fugir de mim? Sabes que fomos feitos um para o outro -ele comentou, aproximando-se um pouco de Sakura. Ela deu a mesma quantidade de passos para trás, querendo ficar o mais longe possível dele- E que você pertence à mim...  
- Eu não pertenço à você! E não somos feitos um para o outro, esquece-me! -Sakura gritou, interrompendo-o.  
- Ora, ora, ora... Então você é o maluco que está obcecado pela minha companheira? -uma voz fez-se notar, saindo das sombras.  
- Quem é você? -Ryuuki perguntou, preparando-se para uma luta que poderia vir.  
- Não importa... Ryuuki, saia de minha propriedade! Não quero mais vê-lo rondando por aqui, ouviu bem? -ela perguntou, nervosa.  
- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan, mas você ainda será minha -e desapareceu. Sakura suspirou e virou-se para Sai com um sorriso. Atsui voltou para seu ombro, piando feliz.  
- Bem... Obrigada Sai-san... -falou, novamente se virando, mas agora para ir embora. Sentiu-se ser segurada pelo pulso por uma força que conhecia bem- O que aconteceu, Sai-san?  
- Você... Me chamou...  
- Era o que você queria não? -perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Sai podia ser um pouco rude com seus atos, ser um pouco insensível ao fazê-los, mas nunca, nunca ele poderia dizer que não gostava da tal kunoichi de cabelos rosa. Com a mesma coragem de um shinobi que está enfrentando seu primeiro inimigo, o homem se aproximou de Sakura, segurando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o pulso para que não pudesse fugir. Aproximava-se cada vez mais, ela já estava corada e envergonhada. Linda, na opinião do homem com os hormônios prontos para saírem andando.

Sentia vários arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo e logo sentiu seu pulso ser largado para que a mão que o segurava trilhar um caminho até o rosto corado. Sai sabia ser provocante e mesmo assim gentil... Sakura respirava com dificuldade por causa da aproximação de seus corpos, mas mesmo assim, tentou intervir o que viria com as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz, mas sua força não fora suficiente... Ele a fazia perder sua força quase por completo e se aproximava cada vez mais de seu rosto, de modo que suas respirações agora eram uma.

- Sakura... eu... não... consigo parar... de... desejá-la -disse, selando seus lábios.

Mal Sakura se recuperou das palavras de seu companheiro de missões e sentiu-se ser beijada. Ele era rápido porém romântico. Pediu permissão para sua língua entrar na boca da jovem, para formar uma dança ensaiada, mas Sakura recusou e se separou. Olhou para ele e ainda com o rosto corado saiu dali, correndo de volta para sua casa.

- Doces... Sabia! Sakura, seus lábios são doces -comentou Sai para si.

Entrou em sua casa com a respiração arfante e ainda corada. Sentia-se feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo um outro sentimento habitava seu coração. Não conseguia identificar, mas este era mais poderoso que a felicidade... Sentiu-se ser observada e levantou os olhos. Raiva olhava Sakura com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto segurava uma pilha de roupas que provavelmente seriam de Sakura quando era jovem. Suspirou e desencostou da porta. O olhar de Raiva ainda a perfurava e a jovem de madeixas rosa estava se sentindo meio incomodada com isso.

- Onde você estava Sakura-chan? -uma voz calma e doce a retirou de seus devaneios.  
- Eu estava caminhando, Edo-chan... -falou docemente, ajoelhando-se na frente da menina que a abraçou.  
- Senti sua falta...  
- Eu estou aqui não estou?  
- Sim, você voltou! -a garota disse, abrindo um sorriso medroso.

Sakura pegou Medo no colo e a abraçou, feliz. Parecia que tinha uma nova família. Raiva, a mais velha e a mais durona. Sakura, um pouco mais jovem que Raiva, doce e responsável. Solidão, a terceira, sempre calada e solidária. Amizade, a quarta, sempre animada e pronta para fazer amigos. Confusão, a quinta, sempre curiosa, querendo saber de tudo. E Medo, a mais jovem, estava sempre receosa e com medo de fazer qualquer coisa.

Saiu com Medo no colo para a cozinha quando sentiu um cheiro de queimado no ar. Solidão, Amizade e Confusão estavam tentando fazer o almoço, mas parece que elas esqueceram de apagar o fogo. Sakura sorriu, enquanto elas se desculpavam. Apagou o fogo e jogou a comida no lixo. Sabia que era um desperdício, mas comida queimada não se come, ou então vai ficar com dor de estômago. Medo se sentou ao lado das "irmãs" enquanto observavam Sakura fazer o almoço.

Pouco tempo depois, o almoço ficou pronto e as quatro jovens garotas já estavam quase "atacando" a comida, mas Sakura não permitiu. Elas saíram para o banheiro mais próximo para lavar as mãos enquanto Raiva arrumava a mesa para almoçarem. As garotas voltavam animadamente para a cozinha. Sakura colocava as tigelas cheias de Wafuumaki Niku e arroz. As garotas olhavam as comidas admiradas. Agradeceram pela comida e começara a comê-la.

Conversavam, comiam, bebiam e riam. Depois do almoço, todas foram se arrumar, menos Sakura que já estava pronta. Estava sentada em um sofá, esperando que suas "familiares" descessem, para explicar algumas coisas sobre a vila. Um gritinho bobo e um abraço. Sakura levou um susto ao sentir que Amizade e Confusão abraçavam-na. Sorriu pela milésima vez. Pediu para todas se sentaram, ao perceber a presença das outras garotas.

- Tenho que falar umas coisas... Primeiro: Iva-chan, nós teremos que falar com a Tsunade-sama para que ela deixe você ficar na Vila como uma de nós de Konoha, ou seja, você vai ter que pedir uma bandana de Konoha. Segundo: Iva-chan terá que arranjar um emprego e como eles pedem seu nome completo no currículo, de agora em diante, você se chamará Haruno Iva!  
- Que legal Iva-chan! -exclamou Amizade.  
- Continuando... Terceiro: Todas vocês serão Harunos e seus apelidos serão seus nomes. Haruno Lida é a Solidão. Haruno Fusa é a Confusão. Haruno Misa é a Amizade e Haruno Edo é a Medo. Entenderam? -perguntou, recebendo um sinal afirmativo de acordo com cada uma- Quarto: Fusa-chan, Lida-chan e Misa-chan irão entrar na Academia Ninja de Konoha no segundo ano, portanto farão aulas extras comigo. Quinto: Edo-chan irá entrar na Academia Ninja de Kunoichis de Konoha, que é uma escolinha para garotas que ensina a ser mulher e ninja ao mesmo tempo. Sexto: Eu irei voltar a trabalhar no hospital, portanto chegarei muitas vezes de noite, então quero que cuidem uma da outra.

- Sakura-chan... -começou Medo, um pouco receosa- Eu tenho que entrar nessa Academia mesmo?  
- Quer ficar sozinha em casa? -perguntou Sakura calmamente.  
- Não! E-eu vou entrar...  
- Não se preocupe Edo-chan, nós iremos te buscar todos os dias! -comentaram Amizade e Confusão juntas.  
- T-tá...  
- Então, vamos ao trabalho!

As seis jovens saíram da casa e foram "passear" pela Vila. Muitas pessoas olhavam e apontavam. Alguns homens já olhavam com um pouco de desejo as mais velhas do grupo, enquanto os garotos mais jovens olhavam as meninas, comentando sobre elas. Medo estava agarrada à Sakura, atrás dela, enquanto Confusão Amizade e Solidão caminhavam na frente e Raiva andava ao lado de Sakura, emburrada.

- Sakura-chan... -chamou, sussurrando. Sakura parou e a olhou- Estou com medo...  
- Vem cá, Edo-chan -disse Sakura já pegando a garotinha no colo- É normal ter medo, é uma vila nova para você não é?  
- Sim...

As seis entraram em uma loja que vendia roupas de todas as cores, tamanhos, formas, estampas e volumes. Raiva foi direto para a parte do vermelho com Confusão. Solidão foi para o preto e Amizade para o amarelo. Sakura sorriu, colocou Medo no chão e foi com ela para a parte das roupas brancas. Escolhiam roupas do tamanho de cada uma, de acordo com o gosto de cada uma. A rosada suspirou, seu salário iria por água a baixo...

- S-sakura-san -chamou um jovem tímido.  
- Sim? -ela respondeu ao chamado perguntando.  
- Quem são essas garotas? -perguntou, olhando para as garotas que passavam de um lado para o outro, procurando peças de roupas.  
- Familiares... São minhas primas... As mães delas morreram e as problemáticas vieram morar comigo... Está interessado em alguma delas? -Sakura perguntou, vendo o garotinho corar- É só falar qual delas e me falar seu nome...  
- E-eu me chamo Yuki, quem é a loira? -perguntou um pouco mais calmo se sentando ao lado de Sakura.  
- É a Misa-chan, Yuki-kun... Ela gosta muito de amarelo... Se ela te conhecer, Misa-chan ficará feliz. Vá se apresentar para ela! -disse, dando coragem ao menino.  
O garoto saiu correndo para ajudar a loira que havia acabado de cair com uma pilha de roupa em cima dela. Sakura riu abertamente. Sentiu uma de seus "familiares" se aproximar com um sorriso tímido e três peças de roupa. Sakura a olhou e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto Medo se sentava perto dela, suspirando. Sakura abriu um sorriso e falou:  
- Só isso Edo-chan?  
- Sim, só... não quero te incomodar Sakura-chan... -ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.  
- Que é isso... Você não me incomoda! Eu que trouxe vocês aqui! Você devia escolher mais roupas, Edo-chan -ela respondeu ao sussurro com sua voz um pouco elevada, mas nada que assustasse alguém na loja.  
- Eu não sei escolher roupas, você poderia me ajudar? -Medo sussurrou novamente, olhando-a interrogativamente, com os olhos de íris brancas e pupilas negras.  
- Claro que sim! -disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Medo.

As seis jovens passaram boa parte da tarde comprando roupas e também comida extra. Quando saíram do mercado, Sakura viu que já eram quatro horas da tarde e ainda tinha que passar no escritório da Hokage, na Academia Ninja e na Academia preparatória, além de ter que levar Raiva para fazer uma entrevista. Suspirou enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para casa, para guardar as compras.  
Entraram na casa e deixaram as compras no hall mesmo e voltaram a sair. Sakura não estava prestando muita atenção ao que as outras conversavam, seus pensamentos estavam vagando pelo tempo e espaço, querendo encontrar alguma solução até que uma idéia entra em sua mente. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Ela era uma ninja não era? Dividir-se-ia em mais duas com o bunshin no jutsu. E assim o fez, recebendo expressões de espanto por parte das outras jovens.

- O que? -ela perguntou- Assim, podemos perder menos tempo.

As outras cinco suspiraram. Por que ela não havia pensado nisso antes? Se dividiram em três grupos. A Sakura verdadeira foi com Raiva, e as bunshins foram com Amizade, Solidão, Confusão e Medo, respectivamente. O primeiro grupo foi em direção à Academia Ninja de Kunoichis. O segundo foi em direção da Academia Ninja. E o terceiro em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

Sakura e Medo já estavam perto da Academia Ninja de Kunoichis. Sakura havia feito essa Academia antes de ir para a Academia Ninja e se orgulhava de tê-lo feito. Entraram na Academia, sendo abordadas por algumas kunoichis que faziam muitas perguntas. Sakura sorriu e Medo se escondeu atrás dela, como uma perfeita garotinha que acaba de conhecer um amigo da mãe e que a deixou envergonhada.

- Fofa! -gritavam apontando para Medo, enquanto puxavam Sakura.  
- Sakura-san é sua filha? -perguntou uma voz feminina forte, calando todas as outras mulheres do cômodo.  
- Não, Tsumya-senpai... É uma prima minha que perdeu os pais... Eu estou cuidando dela como se fosse uma filha! -Sakura respondeu, entrelaçando a mão da pequena garotinha que estava atrás dela.  
- Entendo... -Tsumya respondeu.

A morena ajoelhou-se até ficar no tamanho de Medo e sorriu. Seus olhos castanhos abertos mostravam tranqüilidade e coragem, ao contrário dos de Medo, que mostravam Tristeza e bem, medo... Tsumya estendeu a mão para Medo, que olhou para Sakura instintivamente, que por sua vez afirmou com a cabeça. Medo estendeu a mão para Tsumya. A mulher já um pouco idosa puxou-a rapidamente, abraçando-a. Esse era um gesto de proteção. Gesto, que deixou Medo um pouco receosa.

- Vim fazer a matrícula dela... -Sakura falou, interrompendo o momento.  
- Sakura-san, ela será muito bem treinada! -Tsumya bradou, levantando-se.  
- Sakura-chan... -a jovem de olhos brancos sussurrou.  
- Sim Edo-chan?  
- Você vai me deixar aqui? -ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, entre soluços.  
- Oh! Não se preocupe querida... -Sakura confortou-a, abraçando-a- Ficarei hoje aqui para que você possa se acostumar, tudo bem?  
- Tá...

Após a matrícula ser concluída, Medo ficou designada para fazer parte da classe de Tsumya, a antiga sensei de Sakura. Saíram para o jardim, onde foram apresentadas para outras garotinhas, que não simpatizaram muito com Medo, chamando-a de covarde e sendo repreendidas pela professora no mesmo instante. Muitas haviam chamado-a de covarde, mas uma não havia dito nada para Medo. A jovem que tinha seus cabelos e olhos negros como a escuridão do céu em uma noite sem lua e estrelas, estava escondida atrás de uma árvore a observando de longe. medo percebeu e foi atrás dela. Fizeram amizade bem depressa. E rapidamente já estavam colhendo flores pelo imenso jardim.

Sakura ficou lá por toda a tarde, mas aquela não era a Sakura verdadeira, portanto não tinha que se preocupar com seu trabalho. E teria muito o que relatar para a Sakura verdadeira quando desaparecesse...

O segundo grupo já estava perto da Academia Ninja. E a jovem rosada já podia ver excitação de suas "primas" quando a Academia se pôs na vista das quatro. Amizade e Confusão, como já se era de esperar, pulavam e davam gritinhos, Enquanto Solidão apenas observava o movimento de garotos e garotas que adentravam a Academia, para estudar. Sakura abriu mais uma vez um sorriso, enquanto adentrava o prédio, sendo seguida pelas três jovens.

Fora abordada pelo seu antigo professor, Iruka, que por mais velho que já estava, ainda continuava a dar aulas aos pequenos pentelhos para que se formassem Shinobis para proteger Konoha. Logo começaram a conversar, "botar as coisas em dia", ou seja, fofocar. Iruka tinha no mínimo o dobro de idade de Sakura, mas o afeto por sua antiga aluna já era incomparável... A jovem apresentou suas "primas" sendo elas Solidão, Confusão e Amizade, com seus nomes-apelidos falsos, mas que confundiriam o mais astuto dos Ninjas.

Fez a matrícula das três jovens, que foram mandadas para a classe de Iruka em prontidão. Ele dizia que conseguiria transformá-las em perfeitas kunoichis, igual à prima. Sakura despediu-se das três jovens e viu-as desaparecerem pelo corredor com Iruka, que prometera visitá-la no hospital, ou na casa dela. Ao saírem da vista da jovem kunoichi de madeixas rosadas, a bunshin se desfez, virando fumaça e entregando seu "relatório" para a Sakura verdadeira.

Longe dali, duas ruivas entravam em um prédio, sem ao menos serem impedias para se identificarem. A mais baixa e de cabelo mais claro, bateu na porta que se encontrava à frente das duas, recebendo um singelo pedido para entrar. Abriram a porta e fizeram o que a voz séria lhe ordenara. Uma mulher se encontrava sentada em frente à uma mesa, com o semblante cansado sendo ocultado parcialmente pelos papéis que se faziam notar pelo volume e quantidade em cima da mesa.

A loira olhava para as jovens com um olhar interrogativo, pidão e cansado, pedindo mentalmente para que lhe tirassem dali. A kunoichi de olhos verdes lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador que tirou todas as esperanças da Hokage. A ruiva mais alta deixou-se soltar um suspiro enraivecido, enquanto seu olhar passava de sua companheira para a desconhecida. Sua companheira então, depois de mais algum tempo, falou:

- Tsunade-sama, preciso de um favor -a loira se mecheu, sorrindo vitoriosa.  
- E o que seria esse favor, Sakura? -indagou, passando seu olhar para a outra figura que só notou há poucos segundos.  
- Preciso que você coloque Haruno Iva como uma cidadã de Konoha -a hokage sorriu, marota.  
- E o que eu ganho em troca? -novamente indagou, repousando seu olhar em sua pupila.  
- Que tal... Uma garrafa de sua bebida alcoólica favorita? -Sakura negociou, certa de sua vitória. A loira suspirou, novamente derrotada, mas agora por um de seus vícios.  
- Tudo bem... E o que mais? -a loira novamente perguntou, não negociando agora.  
- Também mais algumas familiares minhas.  
- E quem seria?  
- Haruno Fusa, Haruno Edo, Haruno Miza e Haruno Lida, por enquanto.  
- Por enquanto? -Tsunade a olhou preocupada.  
- Sim, minhas primas estão vindo para cá para morar aqui em Konoha. E se tornarão Ninjas daqui como prova de lealdade, além de trabalhar onde quer que a senhora queira.  
- Iva, não é? -Tsunade perguntou para a outra ruiva que se mantera calada durante toda a conversação.  
- Sim. O que quer?  
- Gostaria de ter um emprego aqui nesse escritório? -novamente a loira indagou.  
- Sim, mas do que se trata? -Raiva se manifestou com mais disciplina ao falar com a mais alta autoridade de Konoha, mesmo ela sendo uma bêbada imutável.  
- Você será minha vigilante.  
- Vigilante? -Raiva repetiu.  
- Sim, você me vigiará e fará também o que eu quiser que você faça. Tudo bem?  
- Quando começo? -Raiva perguntou, aceitando a proposta.  
- Quando escolher sua bandana -respondeu, retirando de sua gaveta três tipos de bandana, mas todas com o mesmo símbolo e na mesma cor. Os tipos eram o de cintura, o de rosto e o de pescoço. As cores eram vermelhas, já que Tsunade reparou que ela só vestia vermelho. Raiva pegou a bandana de cintura e se postou ao lado de uma janela, perto da Hokage, enquanto Sakura saía pelos corredores, para voltar ao seu trabalho como médica.

Sentia-se ansiosa por demais, ao receber a mensagem de sua bunshin que estava no grupo com três das cinco garotas. Entrou no hospital e logo foi chamada para uma cirurgia de emergência. O pequeno falcão-lanário já não se encontrava mais em seu ombro, como costumava a estar nos primeiros dias, mas ainda se encontrava na casa de Sakura, vigilante para qualquer coisa que pudesse ferir Sakura, ou suas companheiras.

Depois de terminada a cirurgia, Sakura foi até seu escritório, resolver a burocracia do hospital. Agora já sabia o porquê de Tsunade tê-la colocado ali, naquela posição. Sakura era disciplinada demais para deixar algo para depois. Ouviu uns barulhos vindos da janela de seu escritório e logo viu o pássaro que bicava com ferocidade a janela, em busca de um lugar seguro para que pudesse repousar as asas. Sakura abriu a janela já com pena do pequeno pássaro. Pegou-o em suas mãos e logo percebeu que uma de suas asas estava quebrada. Usou o chakra para curá-lo, mas mesmo assim teve que enfaixar a pequena asa do pássaro azul que tinha em suas mãos.

Sentia muita pena do pássaro. Como também sentia pena de si mesma em seus momentos de escuridão no quarto desprovido de luz que habitava todas as noites. Tão logo esse sentimento chegou e tão logo a jovem sentiu seu peito arder em dor e depois o alívio. Mas este durou pouco. Sentiu o pássaro ser retirado de sua mão e observou a figura que realizou tal ato. Era uma jovem de cabelos azuis claros, assim como suas roupas, olhos e unhas também eram assim. Tinha um desenho de uma gota debaixo de seu olho direito, como se indicasse que ela chorava muito. Sakura sentou-se em sua mesa, cansada e ainda com dor.

A garota lhe olhou, mas não proferiu nenhuma palavra, apenas sentou-se a sua frente e estendeu o pequeno pássaro em suas mãos. A rosada pegou o pequeno habitante dos céus e logo sentiu seu pescoço ser enlaçado num abraço silencioso.

- Você se chama Pena, não é? -Sakura indagou, mais para si do que para a jovem que apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta- Não gosta de falar? -novamente a azulada respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente- Tudo bem, não precisa, eu entendo você. Mas preciso voltar ao trabalho. Você pode cuidar dele Ena-chan?

Novamente e azulada balançou a cabeça, agora afirmativamente. Sakura saiu de seu escritório e voltou para seu posto, que era ao lado de seus pacientes e companheiros médicos. Seu peito já não doía mais, pois depois que Pena a abraçou, ela se sentia mais leve e mais bem-disposta. Finalmente, poderia ter um pouco de paz, ajudando aos outros, não por pena nem por obrigação, mas por vontade de ajudá-los.

_**P**_reocupada.  
_**E**_sperta.  
_**N**_ecessária.  
_**A**_ssim sou sentida. Prazer, meu nome é Pena.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!  
Gostaram do capítulo? Teve o beijo do Sai-kun com a Sakura-chan... O Ryuuki quase apanhou do fortão do Sai!!  
Felizes? Com saudades de mim? Curiosos? Hehe, ainda vão continuar assim por enquanto...  
Deixo mais uma mensagenzinha besta de uma autora sem-noção que sou eu!:**

_**"Mato-me todos os dias, ao ver o teu olhar inquieto sobre mim. Mato-me de curiosidade ao ver teu corpo perto do meu. Mate-me de amor, mate-me de desejo, só não me mate de saudade, pois se você for, será isso que eu sentirei... Saudades de você, meu amor... Saudades do teu corpo abraçado ao meu... Saudades dos teus beijos, abraços e sorrisos, tão cheios de emoção. Fique ao meu lado e não pedirei que vá embora, porque a saudade me mata, mas o amor me recompensa..."  
Por: Ai no Yume no Tenshi.**_****

Beijos no coração despedaçado, que quer um amor para ficar ao lado, de sua autora melancólica,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.


	7. Sentimento 7: Coragem

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
**  
Sentimentos Separados.**

_No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Por que está me vigiando?"  
"- Quem é você?"  
"- Você... Me chamou..."  
"- Onde você estava Sakura-chan?"  
"- Eu tenho que entrar nessa Academia mesmo?"  
"- Você pode cuidar dele Ena-chan?"

_**Capítulo 7: Coragem**_

Sakura acordava de seu sono tranqüilamente, sentindo um cheiro gostoso no ar. Bem-humorada, vai até seu banheiro, para fazer a sua higiene pessoal. Após ter se vestido, Sakura anda pelos corredores alegremente. Foi em direção à cozinha, enquanto tentava descobrir de onde vinha o maravilhoso cheiro. Seu olfato era treinado, assim como seu paladar, tato, audição e visão. Mas por mais que tentasse, ainda não conseguira descobrir de onde vinha o cheiro.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Sakura viu Raiva, sentada à mesa lendo um jornal, Medo, também sentada à mesa, mas observando Amizade, Confusão, Pena e Solidão cozinhando. Já sabia que quando as quatro cozinhavam juntas, algo de bom aconteceria. Já sabia disso, pois já fazia uma semana que Pena estava ali. Sakura não estava arrependida de ter feito o jutsu, pelo contrário, sua casa agora não estava mais silenciosa, tinha com quem conversar abertamente, conseguia ouvir os risos das crianças... Sua vida estava perfeita, mas algo ainda faltava.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! -exclamou Medo.  
- Bom dia, Edo-chan... O que elas estão fazendo? -respondeu sussurrando e sentando-se ao lado da "prima".  
- Elas me disseram que estão fazendo panquecas... -falou, com o dedo indicador sobre o queixo e os olhos brancos para cima, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo- Ah é! Panquecas com calda de cereja... Deve ficar gostoso, não é?  
- Deve sim, Edo-chan... Cerejas são minhas frutas favoritas...  
- Bom dia, Sakura -falou Raiva, fazendo-se notar- Dormiu bem?  
- Bom dia Iva-chan. Dormi sim, e você?  
- Não muito, seu amigo estava te vigiando de novo, não é?  
- É sim...  
- Bom dia, Sakura-chan -falaram três das quatro jovens que colocavam as panquecas sobre a mesa.  
- Bom dia meninas -Sakura respondeu, junto a um sorriso- O cheiro está delicioso, o que é?  
- Panquecas de cereja! -Amizade responde, sorrindo.  
- Parecem estar deliciosas -Raiva observou, colocando de lado o jornal e servindo-se de algumas.

Mais uma vez, o desjejum foi calmo, sem nenhuma complicação e cheio de conversas. Após feita a refeição, todas se trocaram e foram para suas respectivas obrigações. Sakura foi para o hospital depois de deixar Medo e Pena na Academia Preparatória. Raiva foi direto para o escritório de Tsunade. Confusão, Amizade e Solidão foram para a Academia Ninja.

O dia passava rápido. Sakura trabalhava muito em seu escritório. Estava mais uma vez ajeitando os pedidos de alta, conferindo os pedidos de medicamentos com os medicamentos do estoque, ajudando no pronto-socorro, fazendo cirurgias delicadas, acompanhando alguns alunos de medicina. E principalmente, pensando. Seu trabalho foi interrompido com três batidas altas o suficiente para que Sakura ouvisse e baixas o suficiente para não incomodar os pacientes.

- Entre -pediu Sakura, colocando de lado um documento que estava lendo.  
- Sakura-san, desculpe interrompê-la, mas Tsunade-sama está chamando-lhe -falou uma jovem de cabelos escuros.  
- Obrigada, Asei-chan, já vou -disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira e colocando os documentos num armário e trancando-os com um jutsu.

Saindo da sala após sua funcionária, Sakura desaparece com uma cortina de pétalas de flores vermelhas e reaparecendo no escritório de sua mestra, Tsunade. A sala, que era redonda, estava aparentemente cheia, com no mínimo cinco ninjas e vinte civis. Sakura arregalou os olhos inconscientemente, quando ouviu um grito muito perto de si. Colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos para abafar um pouco o som, pois o grito fora alto e agudo, típico de uma mulher que não era ninja.

- Sakura -chamou uma voz- Aqui na mesa!

Sakura conseguia desviar facilmente da balburdia que aquele escritório havia se tornado. Raiva que estava ao lado de Tsunade, estava de olhos fechado, mas se observasse bem, conseguiríamos ver uma veia pulsando em sua testa. Sakura abafou um riso, já que sabia que a ruiva estava tentando controlar-se. Aproximando-se de sua antiga professora, Sakura contava quantas pessoas estavam ali. Contava pela respiração e pela voz, já que sua visão, tato e olfato já estavam seriamente comprometidos. Vinte e cinco pessoas. Quinze civis e dez ninjas.

Tsunade curvou-se sobre a mesa, elevou uma de suas mãos até o ouvido de sua pupila, formando uma concha para que ela pudesse ouvir melhor o que a Hokage estava prestes a sussurrar. Sakura começou a rir, depois que Tsunade sussurrou para ela. A sala aos poucos, foi silenciando e aos poucos a risada que Sakura tentava conter era a única coisa que se ouvia na sala.

Sakura, vermelha de vergonha, engoliu o riso e colocou-se ao lado da Hokage, que sabia que isso iria funcionar de alguma forma. Pigarreou e todos voltaram sua atenção à ela, menos uma garotinha de menos de doze anos, que olhava para a janela com mais interesse. Tsunade olhava aquela menina de cabelos curtos presos em uma tiara com certo interesse, que fez Sakura também olhar aquela jovem. Andando até aquela garota, Tsunade ajoelhou-se ao lado dela para ver o que a menina estava olhando, da mesma perspectiva. Ficaram assim por uns três minutos até que uma mulher, impaciente, pigarreou, assustando a menina.

Sakura sorriu. Tsunade voltou ao seu devido lugar, sendo vigiada por Raiva, que a olhava com um pouco de decepção. Tsunade se colocou em sua mais famosa posição, cruzando os dedos e colocando as mãos um pouco acima do nariz. Todos na sala agora prestavam atenção na alta autoridade, esperando alguma ordem, ou algum pedido. Pigarreou mais uma vez, para limpar a garganta e disse:

- Bem, vamos dar início à reunião -falou com a voz séria- Senhor e Senhora Yamakoto, o que vocês querem?  
- Queremos ir até a Vila da Pedra, para uma convenção de Arte e voltar sem perigo algum -falou a senhora Yamakoto.  
- Pois bem... Yasagi e Ukinoto irão com vocês. Dispensados -ao falar isso, as quatro pessoas citadas saíram do escritório- Família Kunasaki?  
- Temos que ir até a Vila da Lua, para fazer um projeto de uma ponte que possa resistir à densa nuvem de veneno que habita entre as fronteiras.  
- Tudo bem... Kimonowo e Tsunoyoto irá acompanhá-los -e mais cinco pessoas saíram daquele escritório- Família Iukynawa?  
- Tenho que ter ajuda para expandir minha casa -falou um senhor de meia-idade, curvado para frente, enquanto segurava a mão de uma criança e também uma em seu colo.  
- Por que o senhor teve que ter sete filhos? -Tsunade perguntou, incrédula- Tudo bem -suspirou- Yukijo, Tsunaki e Guranbi irão ajudar-lhes -e novamente saíram mais pessoas, dessa vez, nove- Senhores Juuyaki e senhora Matsumoyo?  
- Caçadas -a mulher respondeu.  
- Então será necessário apenas um. Juryanbu, acompanhe-os -falou Tsunade, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa e observando quatro pessoas saírem- Bem... Jyuki e Kyuki, o que desejam?  
- Proteção -disse a garota.  
- Por quê? -Tsunade perguntou- Vocês não são muito novos para precisarem disso?  
- Não, eu tenho vinte e nove anos, senhora Tsunade -disse Jyuki, o garoto que aparentava ter dezenove.  
- E eu tenho vinte -falou Kyuki, a garota.  
- Pois bem... Informe o perigo da missão -ela falou, sem rodeios.

Kyuki e Jyuki falaram calmamente o perigo da missão. Assassinos, Caçadores de recompensas, ninjas, homens e mulheres de vilarejos, entre outros. Informaram também o porquê dessa perseguição. Eles estavam com pergaminhos que pertenciam ao Senhor Feudal de uma Vila bem distante de Konoha. A cada palavra que falavam, Sakura e Tsunade se surpreendiam ainda mais com a força de vontade dos dois irmãos. Assim que terminaram, Tsunade falou:

- Pois bem, aceito sua proposta. Mas temo que terei que cobrar um pouco mais caro, pois a melhor ninja médica de nossa vila irá com vocês -informou- Sakura e Sai irão com vocês -Sakura engasgou-se e tossiu, para aliviar a pressão sobre a garganta- Estás bem, Sakura?  
- Sim, Tsunade-sama, estou bem -ela respondeu, virando o olhar para o último ninja que habitava a sala.  
- Então estão dispensados, partirão daqui a uma hora.

Sakura saiu da sala, com Sai, Kyuki e Jyuki. Desceu as escadas junto aos seu protegidos e seu companheiro, mas separaram-se quando alcançaram a saída do prédio. Os dois irmãos foram para o leste, Sai para o oeste e Sakura para o norte. Andando vagarosamente, os quatro foram cada um para sua casa, apartamento e hotel, respectivamente.

Ao chegar em sua casa, Sakura foi recebida por Medo, Pena, Confusão, Solidão e Amizade , que já haviam chegado em casa, pois a aula terminava no meio da tarde. A rosada foi até seu quarto e arrumou as coisas que levaria na missão, entre elas: Shurikens, kunais, agulhas medicinais, antídotos, venenos, selos explosivos e roupas. Tomou um banho rápido para retirar o cheiro de hospital do corpo e foi para a cozinha, onde notificou para seus sentimentos que iria sair em missão, mas que voltava.

Chegou no portão leste de Konoha pouquíssimo tempo depois e encontrou os dois protegidos encostados na mureta da ponte. Os dois conversavam em sussurros e sinais de mãos, mas que não eram In's. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou seu companheiro. Já ia perguntar para os protegidos se Sai estava atrasado, mas o garoto, Jyuki, adiantou a informação.

- O tal Sai está atrasado... -falou, parando de conversar com sua irmã e olhando para os orbes da médica- Por acaso você não o viu, não é?  
- Não senhor. Espero que ele tenha uma boa desculpa para tal atraso -ela confessou, aproximando-se dos dois irmãos.  
- Esperaremos apenas mais meia hora, tudo bem? -perguntou Kyuki.  
- Apenas mais meia hora.

Mal terminaram de falar e Sai apareceu num furacão de papéis picados, assustando os dois irmãos e causando um pouco de vento, que balançou os cabelos de todos os presentes, enquanto sorria culpado. Sakura balançou a cabeça em forma negativa, enquanto fazia uma nota mental para ensinar ao Sai a pontualidade novamente. Após o susto, os irmãos se recuperaram rapidamente, entrando novamente na postura séria.

Saíram da Vila pouquíssimo tempo depois, partindo em direção à Vila do Gelo. Uma vila que ficava ao extremo norte do mundo ninja conhecido. Pulavam de galho em galho, para conseguir mais tempo, mas paravam por meia hora a cada quatro de pulos. Ninguém havia os atacado ainda e Sakura dava graças. Não queria que ninguém ficasse ferido. Queria proteger à todos. Queria transmitir proteção. E essa sede de proteger à todos a deixava corajosa. Com coragem o suficiente para enfrentar Uchiha Itachi novamente, se ele estivesse vivo.

Continuava pulando até que sentiu a dor. A dor do coração que ela sentia todas as vezes que um sentimento se separava. Estava acontecendo. Ela sabia que estava. Parou em cima de um galho com a mão no coração. Rapidamente, seu companheiro e os protegido pararam ao redor, preocupados. Ela mandou que Sai continuasse pois era uma dor normal e informou que logo os alcançaria. Saíram.

Ela se recostou à árvore, ainda com a mão no coração. Não dera mais de três minutos e sentiu sua visão turva, clarear. Conseguia distinguir formas e tamanhos. O sentimento já havia saído. Demorou mais u pouco até Sakura perceber que não estava mais sozinha. Se virou para a nova forma humana com um sorriso, mas logo este se apagou. Viu que a forma humana era um homem fortemente armado e com o físico bem cuidado. Com roupas camufladas, olhos e cabelos marrons e calçado preto. Sakura o atacou. Ele se desviava com no mínimo um centímetro. Era rápido, mas Sakura tinha a mesma velocidade. O homem a segurou pelos pulsos quando Sakura tentou socar-lhe a face e prensou-a na árvore, mas tendo o cuidado para não tocá-la mais que o suficiente.

- Quer parar de me atacar? Estamos perdendo tempo! -o homem falou, alto e sério- Sakura, vamos seguir com a viagem, oras!  
- Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você? -ela perguntava.  
- Eu sei seu nome porque sou parte de você. Me chamo Coragem -respondeu, soltando-a.  
- Ótimo Rage-kun. Temos que continuar, não é?  
- Sim, podemos perder toda a ação -o homem respondeu, fazendo Sakura rir.

Começaram a pular entre os galhos, indo rapidamente em direção aos protegidos. Estavam próximos, Sakura sentia, mas também sentia o chakra de outras pessoas, sem ser o de Sai e os dos protegidos. Inalou o ar. Cheiro de sangue. Olhou para o lado e viu que Coragem já se preparava para batalhar, pegando uma katana e uma kunai. A luta iria começar.

Carregou o chakra em suas mãos e socou o primeiro inimigo que estava à frente. O inimigo caiu. Coragem atacou outros dois que estavam na retaguarda. Sakura percorreu os olhos pela cena e encontrou Sai, Kyuki e Jyuki mais afastados. Os inimigos nem deveriam ser ninjas, já que estavam lutando com clones e nem tinham percebido. Sorrateiramente, foi até Sai e perguntou baixo:

- Estão todos bem?  
- Sim estamos, Sakura-san -Sai respondeu igualmente baixo, em guarda- Mas Jyuki está com um corte no braço esquerdo e não quer deixar ninguém cuidar...  
- Já estou indo convencê-lo -disse Sakura indo em direção ao protegido- Deixe-me ver seu braço, sou médica, lembra-se?  
- Sim, senhora -respondeu estendendo-lhe o braço.

Sakura curava o corte de Jyuki, enquanto Kyuki era protegida por Sai e os quatro por Coragem, que estava lutando ferozmente contra dez ou mais inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para o homem de relance e viu que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e nem estava suando. Sorriu e voltou seu olhar para o ferimento que estava curando.

_**C**_onheço-te  
_**O**_bservo-te  
_**R**_espeito-te  
_**A**_mo-te  
_**G**_anho-te  
_**E**_spero-te  
_**M**_as mesmo assim parto para a batalha. Conheça-me, meu nome é Coragem.

* * *

  
Oi gente!  
Capítulo dedicado a: Vicky-chan 11, Taliane, Liana e L. A. Wentz.  
Muito obrigada pelos reviews!!  
Mais um capítulo fresquinho e demorado pacas.  
Desculpem o atraso, mas é que minhas aulas voltaram e não consigo mais ficar por oito horas no computador para dar-lhes  
Um capítulo grande e bom...  
Minhas sinceras desculpas! Mas está aí, viu??


	8. Sentimento 8: Felicidade

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

**Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.**  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._

_**Sentimentos Separados.**_

_No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Sakura-san, desculpe interrompê-la, mas Tsunade-sama está chamando-lhe"  
"- Bem, vamos dar início à reunião"  
"- Proteção"  
"- Pois bem, aceito sua proposta. Mas temo que terei que cobrar um pouco mais caro, pois a melhor ninja médica de nossa vila irá com vocês"  
"- Por acaso você não o viu, não é?"  
"- Quer parar de me atacar? Estamos perdendo tempo!"  
"- Ótimo Rage-kun. Temos que continuar, não é?"  
_**  
Capítulo 8: Felicidade**_

Sai entrou na batalha, ajudando ao mais novo integrante do time. Pediria esclarecimentos mais tarde à Sakura, que até o momento era a mais confiável. Olhou de relance para a companheira que estava mais afastada do ponto crítico da luta, protegendo ao dois irmãos, que olhavam para a luta aterrorizados. Voltou seu olhar para o lutador à sua frente e retirou sua wakizashi, defendendo-se de um ataque direto e cortando a mão de seu adversário, sujando-se com o sangue. Passou para outro ao ver que o lutador não agüentaria à hemorragia.

Coragem ainda estava lutando com um sorriso no rosto, mas já estava começando a ficar cansado. Os adversários não eram muito bons, mas eram em maior número, cansando-os mais rapidamente. Pegou uma katana, e habilmente começou a cortar aos lutadores que faziam um círculo ao seu redor. Sujava-se de sangue toda vez que cortava alguém. Andava vagarosamente para o lado, a fim de ficar de costas para o mais novo companheiro. Facilmente desviava-se de alguns ataques diretos e indiretos, mas sem mostrar um quinto de sua velocidade verdadeira.

Sakura protegia-se enquanto protegia os dois irmãos. Estava impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas querendo matá-los. Atacava alguns inimigos que tentavam seqüestrar seus protegidos, enquanto procurava um meio de escapar dali sem ferir mais ninguém. Podia ser ninja, mas também era médica, o que tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Lutavam ferozmente, enquanto protegiam os dois irmãos que estavam aterrorizados com tamanha violência. Seus rostos e corpos já estavam ensangüentados com o sangue do inimigo. Atacavam e eram atacados, seus poderes eram diferentes e a quantidade também. Se o inimigo queria ganhar por cansaço, estava no caminho certo. Se não pensassem em nada, seriam mortos e os protegidos aniquilados.  
Era difícil pensar em um jeito de sair dali, mas Sakura pensou. Levantando-se, fez um sinal para Coragem e Sai, que abaixaram as cabeças, cobrindo os olhos e então começou. Enquanto fazia o genjutsu, Sakura pediu que Jyuki e Kyuki cobrissem os olhos, mas sussurrou, para que nenhum outro pudesse escapar. Mais algumas séries de In's e Sakura liberou o genjutsu: Lágrimas pecaminosas. O genjutsu criado por conta própria utilizava o mesmo efeito do Nehan Shouja no Jutsu de Kabuto, mas ao invés de fazer os atingidos dormir, mostrava o maior erro da pessoa na vida, sendo eles cruéis ou não.  
Ofegantes, sentaram-se próximos. Não podiam novamente perder a guarda. Sakura olhou para Jyuki e Kyuki, com um sorriso, utilizando a mão para indicar que já era seguro se aproximar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, um sorriso pairava na face e a cabeça estava pendida para trás, indicando como estava cansada. Não era muito, mas estava realmente cansada.

- Então... é assim? -perguntou Kyuki, com pesar na voz.  
- O que é assim? -Sai retrucou, frio.  
- Uma luta de verdade, é assim? -perguntou Jyuki, abraçando a irmã que se segurava para não começar a chorar.  
- E-eles estão m-mortos?  
- Nem todos, senhora Kyuki, nem todos -falou Coragem, despertando a atenção de todos, menos de Sakura, que se levantava e retirava a poeira da roupa.  
- Q-quem é você? C-como sabe nossos nomes? -perguntou novamente Kyuki.  
- Simples, eu sou Rage, sei seus nomes, pois sou um reforço de vocês. Vim de uma outra vila, para visitar minha prima, Sakura.  
- É verdade Sakura? -Sai começou o interrogatório em cima da companheira de time.  
- Sim. Agora vamos, precisamos terminar esta missão.

Continuaram a viagem interrompida, parando apenas para descansar, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Continuavam no mesmo ritmo sem parar mais que duas horas por noite e duas horas por dia. Não se incomodavam em seguir sempre na mais rápida velocidade possível, nem de dormir pouco. Não se incomodavam em estar quase sempre ofegantes e suados, afinal, foram treinados assim.

Não deveriam se sentir incomodados, mas estavam sentindo-se justamente assim. O silêncio sempre estava no meio: falavam apenas para indicar, ou perguntar que iriam fazer um abrigo para finalmente terem suas duas horas de descanso. Incomodava o fato de não ter tempo para se conhecer, saber mais sobre o outro, sobre suas mais novas conquistas, seu mais novo amor.

Chegaram na Vila do Gelo, três semanas depois de sua partida de Konoha. Mesmo com os corpos congelando, respirações ofegantes por causa do esforço, foram até o escritório do Senhor Feudal, sabiam que ele já estava morto, mas também sabiam que a Vila estava com um substituto temporário. Adentraram a sala, sem bater e viram o substituto conversando com um dos homens que haviam lhes atacado, semanas antes.

- V-você?! -perguntou Kyuki surpresa- Você mandou nos matar, seu traidor?  
- Sim, mandei. Tive um motivo. Eu fui o melhor assistente do Senhor Feudal, fiz sempre o máximo que podia para entregar tudo na mesma hora mandada, mas eu nunca recebi um agradecimento vindo dele, então pensei comigo mesmo: "Ele irá me dar o cargo dele quando morrer, não é?". Mas não deu. Sabem o porquê? -esperou alguém ter uma reação- Porque ele teve dois filhos bastardos, você e teu irmão, Kyuki. Eu já sei o que tem nesse seu pergaminho. É o testamento dele. Matem-me, prendam-me, mas não me façam servi-los! -o assistente falou- Não depois de anos de repugnância que eu passei com o pai deles.  
- Não precisa trabalhar conosco se não quiser -falou Jyuki- Desculpe-me Yiku, não foi por querer que meu pai te fez sofrer. Mas não precisava ter mandado nos matar.  
- Agora teremos que te expulsar da Vila, junto com sua família -falou Kyuki calmamente- A não ser que você queira prestar serviços comunitários.

A situação foi resolvida e os ninjas de Konoha foram dispensados, levando mais alguns dias para se encontrarem na metade do caminho de volta. O coração de Coragem estava aliviado, mas não o de Sai e Sakura. O pintor queria saber se Sakura ainda se lembrava do beijo entre eles, se havia gostado, se gostaria de sair com ele, mas não podia simplesmente perguntar, seu orgulho não deixava. Mas ela se lembrava... Se lembrava porque todas as vezes que falava com ele, ela recordava-se dos rostos se aproximando, da imensa felicidade que havia sentido quando seu coração sentiu que era amado.

Mas parecia que era apenas desejo... Ela também desejava! Queria ficar mais perto daquele homem que fez seu coração quase pular pela boca, que fez sua vida mais colorida com um simples beijo e que também tornou-a mais cinzenta. Seus destinos haviam se entrelaçado, não? Ela não sabia o que sentia, se era raiva, se era desprezo, amor, alegria, paixão, desejo... Apenas sabia que sentia e essa mistura de sentimento já estavam começando fazê-la passar mal.

Os dias passavam rapidamente, logo estariam em Konoha. Faltava apenas um dia de viagem, quando voltaram a conversar. Parecia que só conseguiam conversar, ou trocar apenas poucas palavras quando estavam mais perto de casa, mais perto de sua "família", de seus amigos. A saudade era pouca, mas apertava muito o pobre coração despedaçado de Sakura. E logo, começou a dor.

- Sakura, o que foi? -perguntou Sai, segurando a companheira de time, impedindo-a de cair.  
- N-não é nada, Sai-kun... Não se preocupe comigo.  
- Sai, deixe Sakura comigo, volte para Konoha, eu irei mais devagar com ela.  
- Você ficará bem? -novamente Sai perguntou, um pouco preocupado e um pouco enciumado.  
- Sim, deve ser apenas cansaço, Sai-kun, não se preocupe.  
- Não estou preocupado -mentiu- Bem, vejo vocês mais tarde -desapareceu.

Esperaram um pouco para ver se não estavam com companhia. Mas um gemido de dor despertou Coragem de sua procura, voltando a se preocupar com sua "prima". Encostou-a na árvore, sabia que nada podia fazer, mas não queria atrapalhar. Sakura respirava ofegante, enquanto tentava descobrir qual sentimento era. Estava feliz, mas estava também com saudade. Sua dúvida era enorme, o que aumentava ainda mais a dor. Por fim, tentou se concentrar apenas na Felicidade.

Um espectro saía de Sakura, vagarosamente, fazendo Sakura suprimir gritos de dor. O fantasma estava tomando a forma de um garoto de aproximadamente seis anos, um sorriso habitava seu rosto e a cor que o adornava era o verde-escuro. Assim como os outros sentimentos, tudo o que ele usava também era verde. Após o total aparecimento de sua forma, Sakura sentiu-se aliviada.

- Okay, quem é você? -ela perguntou, desencostando-se da árvore- Estou entre Saudade e Felicidade...  
- Eu me chamo Felicidade, aneue-tama -o garoto falou, chamando a atenção de Sakura pelo chamado de "irmãzona".  
- Tudo bem, Feli-kun... Vamos voltar? -perguntou, levantando-se e sorrindo- Por que me chamou de irmã?  
- Talvez porque tenham as mesmas cores nos olhos -Coragem explicou- E isso todos vão perceber...  
- É verdade, agora que reparei... Temos que criar uma história para ser sua vida, Feli-kun, quero dizer, Feli-onii-kun.  
- Legal! A Sakura-onee-chan me chamou de irmãozinho!

E assim foram para os portões de Konoha, conversando, criando e rindo... Sai estava lá, esperando-os e desconfiou quando viu o garoto de mãos dadas com Sakura, mas ao ver a cor dos olhos, ficou mais tranquilo. Achou que os dois eram irmãos, e logo sorriu aliviado ao ver sua companheira sem o sorriso de dor, mas sim com um sorriso verdadeiro, de felicidade.

_**F**_ui  
_**E**_ ainda estou aqui.  
_**L**_indamente...  
_**I**_ncrivelmente,  
_**C**_uidadosamente,  
_**I**_nteligentemente...  
_**D**_uvidosamente  
_**A**_mável.  
_**D**_escobriu quem sou?  
_**E**_u me chamo Felicidade, prazer!

_**

* * *

  
Oi gente!  
Eu voltei e com mais um capítulo para vocês. Desculpem-me a demora, mas a culpa é da escola. Ela vem me tomando muito tempo e eu não tenho um notebook para agilizar as coisas.**_

_**Movimentos:**_

"Sou contra à lei que proíbe as fanfics e os fansubbers"  
"Eu sou contra o Baú da Felicidade"  
"Deixem um review e faça a autora ter mais idéias"  
"Perseguição? Adoro!"_****_

Capítulo dedicado à: L. A. Wentz, Liana, , taliane, Vick-chan 11.

Beijos...  
De sua autora,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.


	9. Sentimento 9: Afeto

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
_**  
Sentimentos Separados.**_  
_  
No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Então... é assim?"  
"- É verdade Sakura?"  
"- Você mandou nos matar, seu traidor?"  
"- Sakura, o que foi?"  
"- Okay, quem é você?"  
"- Legal! A Sakura-onee-chan me chamou de irmãozinho!"  
_**  
Capítulo 9: Afeto**_

Felicidade, Coragem e Sakura andavam pela Vila de Konoha em direção ao escritório de Tsunade, para entregar o relatório da missão e também para dar um breve resumo sobre a chegada dos parentes de Sakura. Mais uma vez ela iria mentir. Mas iria mentir por uma boa causa, não? Seus Sentimentos estavam ajudando muito na Vila. E sua enorme casa já não estava vazia. Agora, ela tinha uma família para cuidar.

Não haviam conversado muito, mas riam de algumas piadas que Felicidade contava para quebrar o tumultuoso silêncio. Ele realmente era engraçado, mas também era cuidadoso, atencioso e belo. Sakura pegou na mão de Felicidade, parando-o, abaixou-se e beijou a bochecha do pequeno garoto, que ficou rosada no mesmo instante. O menino olhou para a "irmã", com olhos confusos, enquanto voltava a caminhar de mãos dadas com ela. E então Sakura apenas disse:

- Eu te amo, irmãozinho... - Ficou ainda mais vermelho e permaneceu calado pelo resto do caminho.

Coragem olhou então para os olhos de Sakura, nos quais lutavam para não derramar uma só lágrima. Para que não necessitassem ser consolados novamente, Coragem abraçou-a, obtendo surpresa como resposta da Kunoichi. Ele sorriu para ela e voltou seus olhos para o caminho à sua frente.

Chegando à Torre de Comando Central, onde ficava o escritório de Tsunade, Sakura soltou um suspiro baixo quando viu que Sai esperava-os. Olhou para a pequena figura que voava em sua direção. O pequeno falcão-lanário pousou em seu ombro esquerdo e começou a brincar com seu cabelo. Sorriu, suspirou e acariciou o pequeno Atsui. Nem acreditava que já fazia duas semanas que não via o belo pássaro e seus "parentes" estava com saudades...

- Sakura-chan! -exclamou uma menina de amarelo.  
- Bem-vinda de volta! -exclamou outra, de vermelho e azul- Ou será de volta bem-vinda?  
- Meninas... -Sakura as olhou irem correndo em sua direção de braços abertos, junto às outras que habitavam sua casa.

Correu na direção delas e as abraçou, num abraço em grupo. Depois, abraçou Raiva, Solidão, Pena e Medo, que vinham mais atrás. "Apresentou" seu primo e seu irmão para elas e virou-se para Sai, apresentando-os novamente. Despediu-se brevemente e entrou com Sai na grande torre, deixando Atsui mais um pouco com Pena.

Passos e falas podiam ser ouvidos, mas pensamentos e batidas de coração não. Se pudessem, os pensamentos de Sakura estariam gritando "O que será que eu sinto?" e o coração de Sai "Beije-a! Beije-a logo!". Olhavam-se discretamente enquanto o outro olhava para frente. Faltava um andar para a sala da Hokage, quando Sai tomou coragem e prensou Sakura na parede.

- Sai-kun?! -perguntou surpresa- O que está fazendo?  
- Eu não agüento mais Sakura-san... E-eu acho que amo você -falou, segurando-a firme, mas docemente.  
- N-não pode ser Sai-kun... -falou Sakura antes de ser calada pelos lábios de sai sobre o seu.

O coração batia fortemente contra o peito. O ar começava a faltar. Mãos se entrelaçavam, enquanto alcançavam um modo de segurar-se. O rosto começava a avermelhar por conta da vergonha. Os olhos fechados. Línguas disputando uma batalha apaixonada. O ar falta. Uma vagarosa separação com leves junções de lábios. Faces se encostam. O homem abre os olhos, sorrindo. A mulher abre depois, mas não sorri.

- Sakura-san... seus lábios são doces...  
- Sai-kun... e-eu... Você não deveria ter feito isso! -ela falou, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras- Por favor, esqueça que isso aconteceu e não faça mais isso.  
- Sakura-san... desculpe-me, mas eu não posso e nem quero esquecer esse momento -ele falou, seguro de si- E se você esquecer, eu te beijo de novo para você lembrar!  
- Sai-kun! Isso não é certo! Você não pode sair por aí beijando-me sem que eu queira -repreendeu, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada em suas maçãs do rosto- E além do mais, eu não queria ter sido beijada...  
- Mas não impôs resistência alguma -ele argumentou- Agora vamos, temos que falar com Tsunade-sama -falou, puxando-a pela mão.

Sakura deixou-se levar pelo calor das mãos do jovem que acabara de beijá-la. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar à mercê daquele homem... Não conseguiria resistir à ele nem que pedissem. Estava impotente. Sentia afeto para com o jovem moreno. Seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos por conta do beijo. Sua mão apertou gentilmente a do rapaz que a guiava. Seu rosto ganhou um novo grau da cor vermelha e um sorriso tímido tomou conta de seus lábios, enquanto olhava para baixo.

Sai a olhou desconfiado, mas ela olhava para baixo e estava corada... Apertou a mão dela, sentindo um calor reconfortante brotar em si. Então é assim estar apaixonado? Sorriu e puxou-a mais para perto de si. Olhava-a enquanto batia na porta da Hokage. Ouviu um singelo 'Entre' e abriu a porta, puxando Sakura. Sorriu mais uma vez para Sakura antes de prestar atenção à tudo o que Tsunade dizia.  
Sakura saiu de seus pensamentos assim que ouviu a voz de Tsunade. Percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Sai, e que ele apertava-a, impedindo Sakura de se soltar. Ela tentou, sem Tsunade notar, soltar-se. O que resultou apenas Sai segurando-a ainda mais forte, sorrindo enquanto prestava atenção em Tsunade. Desistiu e começou a prestar atenção na Hokage.

A jovem ninja médica saiu sozinha da sala da Hokage, depois de receber folga pelo resto do dia. O caminho que tomava era cheio de pessoas, mas ela estava alheia a tudo isso. Seus pensamentos estavam longe demais, em um jovem de cabelos e olhos negros como o ébano. Seus dedos percorreram um caminho imaginário até seus lábios, onde pousou apenas dois dedos em seu lábio inferior. Suspiro.

Uma pessoa lhe chamou. Voz grave. Homem. Conhecido. Virou-se para encará-lo. Homem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ébano. Físico trabalhado. Sorriso falso. Suspirou. Sorriu e acenou para ele. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Sua mente trabalhava em um jeito de acalmá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, fazê-la parar de corar. Mais um sorriso. Olhos fechados. Ele mais perto. Abriu os olhos. Sai mais perto do que esperava. Mão tímida indo em direção à costa da garota. Arrepio...

- Sai-kun, o que pensa que está fazendo? -ela perguntou, tentando soltar-se do abraço do moreno, mas ele dominava suas forças sem que ela mesma soubesse como fazia.  
- Estou fazendo o que eu falei: Fazendo você lembrar de nosso beijo... -disse, antes de tentar beijá-la e ser impedido por duas vozes infantis que gritavam por sua musa de cabelos raros- Fomos interrompidos dessa vez, mas na próxima, você não escapa -avisou, roçando seus lábios para depois, partir.

Sakura virou-se para trás, vermelha e envergonhada pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Estava realmente envergonhada, mas também estava decepcionada. Queria aquele beijo. Queria tê-lo perto de si. Queria abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, fazer carinho e dizer... Dizer... Espere. Dizer o que à ele? Não estava apaixonada, estava? Sua mente maquinava sobre essa e algumas outras perguntas, enquanto seus dois pequenos Sentimentos chegavam mais perto da médica.

- Aneue! -chamou o garoto de olhos verdes com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.  
- O que aconteceu, Feli-kun? -Sakura perguntou, arqueando seu corpo para frente e colocando a mão nos cabelos verdes de seu "irmão".  
- Miza-chan acha que eu estou mentindo e que não posso ser seu irmão!  
- É verdade... Afinal, vocês dois são muito diferentes -Amizade se fez presente, zombando de Felicidade, enquanto Sakura ria gostosamente- Do que você está rindo, Sakura-chan? -perguntou, enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam um tom levemente vermelho.  
- Ei Miza-chan... Eu sou mesmo a irmã do Feli-kun, mas isso não significa que deixarei de treinar você -revelou, vendo Amizade abaixar a cabeça.  
- Sakura-chan, quem era aquele moço que você estava abraçando? -perguntou Felicidade para mudar de assunto, pois queria que Amizade ainda fosse sua amiga.  
- N-não era n-ninguém... Não precisa se preocupar, Feli-kun -Sakura respondeu gaguejando e corada.  
- Ei Feli-kun... Acho que a Sakura-chan tem um namorado -falou Amizade, estendendo o dedo mindinho para Felicidade.  
- Sério?! -ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, virando-se para Amizade.  
- Eu não tenho namorado! -Sakura negou, endireitando-se e negando com as mãos e um olhar que exibia alguns sentimentos.

Saiu andando na frente, com seus "familiares" mais atrás. Corava levemente com um ou outro comentário, que fazia com que eles falassem ainda mais sobre aquele assunto tão delicado que Sakura jurava de pé junto que não era verdade. Risos, colorações e partes de conversa eram ouvidas desse grupo, porém, apenas os dois Sentimentos falavam. Sakura estava quieta, pois seu coração havia começado a doer.

- E acho que a Sakura-chan está escondendo isso de nós, porque sabe que vamos ajudá-la...  
- Só por isso? -Felicidade perguntou.  
- Acho que sim -Amizade respondeu, um pouco incerta, olhando para o céu- Mas a Sakura-chan sabe que sempre pode contar conosco, não é, Feli-kun?  
- Sim!  
- Sakura-chan...? -Amizade perguntou, ao vê-la cambaleante.

Sakura encostou-se numa das paredes do lado direito da rua, enquanto tentava inutilmente controlar a respiração. Felicidade e Amizade chegaram perto dela, seus rostos demonstravam um pouco de medo, mas sabiam que ela estava se separando mais uma vez. Cada grito de dor ficara entalado em sua garganta. Precisavam levá-la para casa. Sakura tentou dizer isso através de gestos, mas parecia que os dois estavam paralisados. Desmaiou assim que sentiu ser pega no colo.

Acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e com um sentimento estranho de alívio... Abriu os olhos e tentou sentar-se na cama, mas sentiu um braço impedindo-a de tal ato. Olhou para o lado e viu o que não queria ver: Sai deitado ao seu lado, com um braço em sua cintura de um jeito possessivo, com seu rosto no pescoço dela. Corou dos pés à cabeça ao senti-lo mais perto. Tremia por não saber o que fazer.

- Sai-kun, acorde por favor... -falou, sacudindo-o de leve para acordá-lo.  
- Só mais cinco minutos por favor -respondeu, apertando-a mais contra si.  
- Não, Sai-kun, a-acorde por favor e... ai -ela resmungou quando seu coração voltou a doer.  
Rapidamente, ao ouvir a lamúria da amada, Sai a solta e fica por cima dela, apoiando seu peso nas mãos e nos joelhos que estavam definindo a forma da kunoichi naquela cama. Preocupado, ele a olha nos olhos e depois coloca a mão na testa da garota, verificando se ela estava em estado febril.  
- Sakura, você está bem? -perguntou, ao ver a nova coloração avermelhada nas maçãs do rosto dela.  
- S-sim, estou, porque não estaria? -mentiu. Não gostava de vê-lo preocupado com ela.  
- Você está vermelha e ontem desmaiou. Sakura, você tem algo para me falar? -perguntou, mudando a expressão facial, já que a garota em baixo dele havia falado que estava bem.  
- Tenho? -ela fez uma cara de desentendida e realmente estava assim.  
- Sim, você tem -respondeu, aproximando seus rostos- Na verdade, você não tem que falar nada. Eu disse que da próxima vez você não escapava.

Seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos. As respirações começavam a se mesclar, os olhos a se fechar, lábios a se tocar... E o beijo novamente aconteceu. Mas dessa vez, o beijo não era calmo, era necessitado, como se não houvesse amanhã. Sai mantinha uma das mãos apoiada ao lado do corpo de Sakura, enquanto a outra, se encontrava na cintura da jovem. Sakura suprimiu um gemido de dor, mas ela estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável, fazendo-a parar o beijo, levantar-se e trancar-se no banheiro, gritando.

- S-sakura, você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? -Sai perguntava, enquanto sua expressão facial já estava indo pro brejo e que estava começando a ficar mais pálido do que já era, apesar de ter tomado um bronzeado por causa do Sol da Vila do Fogo.  
- N-não Sai-kun, chame alguém, a Iva-chan ou o Rage-kun, eu não quero assustar as crianças -ela respondeu, soltando um grito logo após.

Sai saiu rapidamente do quarto da jovem que devia cuidar e chamou as duas pessoas que Sakura havia escolhido. Voltaram rapidamente para o quarto, onde Sakura se encontrava caída ao chão, com a face fechada pela dor e os gritos eram suprimidos para não assustar ainda mais as "crianças". Levantou rapidamente o rosto para Sai e fez um gesto de: Não conte para ninguém ou está morto.

- Sakura, respire, deixe o Sentimento fluir -Coragem disse, segurando a mão direita de Sakura.

Um espectro saía de Sakura, enquanto esta não conseguia mais gritar, pois havia ficado rouca. O espectro começava a tomar a forma de um homem, com cabelos cor de vinho, olhos e roupas de mesma cor. Parecia ter vinte, vinte e dois anos. Era sério, porém o sorriso parecia sempre brincar com seus lábios. Usava uma calça larga, tênis e uma blusa regata. No seu cinto, havia uma bolsa de kunais, shurikens e pergaminhos. Na blusa, havia o Kanji Afeto em branco.

Sakura suspirou e sorriu, levantando-se logo depois para cumprimentar o novo Sentimento que estaria, a partir daquele momento, em sua vida até ela cancelar ou parar o jutsu. Levantou sua mão, para ele apertá-la, mas sorriu ainda mais ao senti-lo abraçando-a.

- Fet-kun... Não é? -ela perguntou, retribuindo o abraço.  
- Chame-me como você quiser, mas meu nome verdadeiro é Afeto.  
- Não, é Fet... Não podemos sair por aí espalhando que você é o Afeto da Sakura-chan -falou Coragem, cruzando os braços, também se levantando.  
- Ei, Sakura... Dá para explicar para o teu namoradinho sobre nós? -perguntou Raiva, enquanto puxava Coragem, que resmungava e Afeto, que declarava seu afeto à todas as mulheres no mundo.  
- Sakura...  
- Acho que precisamos conversar Sai-kun...  
- Sakura... -ele repetiu, depois da interrupção da garota.  
- Sim?  
- Todos os seus "parentes" são seus Sentimentos?  
- Hnmn... Sim.  
- Então quer dizer que eles são espectros que tomaram forma por causa da força de um Sentimento?  
- Basicamente é isso... Que bom que eu não precisei explicar nada, você é muito inteligente, Sai-kun! Estou tão cansada, acho que vou dormir...

Sakura voltou para sua cama com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando Sai mais confuso do que já estava e perplexo com a vida agitada que Sakura levava. Teria que se acostumar com isso... O homem levantou-se do chão e deitou ao lado da garota, abraçando-a, enquanto sorria e entrava em um mundo onde todos podiam ser o que quiserem.

_**A**_mando as coisas...  
_**F**_azendo-as sentir-se únicas!  
_**E**_sse é meu jeito...  
_**T**_otalmente meu!  
_**O**_lá, linda princesa, meu nome é Afeto...

* * *

  
_**Olá pessoal!  
-foge das pedras- Nyuu calma pessoas! -é atingida por uma pedra- x.x Só porque eu estou aqui para anunciar que eu consegui fazer esse capítulo recheado de beijos??Tá bemmm...  
Dedicao à: L. A. Wentz, Liana, , taliane, Vicky-chan 11, _Bb_.  
Finalmente um homem (acho) entre meus leitores!! -levanta as mãos aos céus- Tudo bem que ele é um amigo de escola e talz, mas... Valeu Brunno Bettini ( _Bb_ ), por sua review!  
Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:  
"Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".  
Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/ (By Rai)  
Beijinhos coisas fofas, até o próximo capítulo, de sua autora,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi**_


	10. Sentimento 10: Surpresa

_**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas os do Mangá são meus.**__****_

**Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.**_**  
**_Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente._**  
**__Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado.  
__**  
Sentimentos Separados.**_

_No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Eu te amo, irmãozinho..."  
"- E-eu acho que amo você."  
"- Por favor, esqueça que isso aconteceu e não faça mais isso."  
"- Mas não impôs resistência alguma."  
"- O que aconteceu, Feli-kun?"  
"- Do que você está rindo, Sakura-chan?"  
"- Ei Feli-kun... Acho que a Sakura-chan tem um namorado."  
"- Mas a Sakura-chan sabe que sempre pode contar conosco, não é, Feli-kun?"  
"- S-sakura, você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?"  
"- Fet-kun... Não é?"  
- Todos os seus "parentes" são seus Sentimentos?

_**Capítulo 10: Surpresa!**_

Sai abria os olhos lentamente, apreciando a luz do Sol em seu rosto. Sorria levemente, enquanto sentia a pequena pressão que estava localizada em seu ombro. Virou-se para ela, tentando não acordá-la. Puxou a mulher de cabelos rosados que tomava conta de sua mente nas horas vagas, que levava perocupação quando não estava por perto. Sorriu novamente. Amava aquela mulher, não podia negar. Mas... Parecia que ela não o amava, ou ainda não sabia se o amava... E isso lhe preocupava, pois faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. Morria de ciúmes quando ela sorria para outro homem, quando saia com outro homem... Queria tê-la para sempre e ela nem ao menos sabia o que ele sentia de verdade.

Ela se remexeu, mas continuou dormindo. Seu rosto entava entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, uma de suas pernas havia subido na dele e a mão apertava fortemente a blusa negra de Sai. Seu rosto estava avermelhado por causa da luz solar e a boca entreaberta era um convite para Sai se aproximar dela. Seu peito subia e descia ritmadamente, indicando que estava dormindo e tendo bons sonhos.

- Sai-kun... -murmurou, entre sonhos.

Sai olhou a jovem kunoichi em seus braços, enquanto pensava que poderia morrer ali mesmo, se fosse nos braços calorosos de sua amada. Seu rosto se aproximou do dela. Beijou a bochecha, a testa e depois os lábios da médica, demorando-se mais no terceiro. Retirou-se vagarosamente, tentando não despertá-la. Sakura se mecheu e foi novamente para cima dele, fechando mais ainda a mão que segurava a blusa de Sai.

- Sai-kun... Não vá... -murmurou novamente dormindo.

O coração fora tocado. O mesmo que ele jurava não ter a algum tempo atrás. Sorriu fracamente e novamente deitou a seu lado, abraçando-a fortemente e novamente adormeceu, indo para a terra onde os sonhos mais íntimos se realizam. Sonhou com Sakura, em um dia de namoro deles. Talvez esse sonho mais seria uma premonição  
do que realmente um sonho. Mas ele juraria anos depois, que sabia que alguma coisa aconteceria.  
_  
Vamos novamente viajar no tempo e espaço, para vermos o que aconteceu com Sasuke, a algumas milhas daquele local que ele chamava de lar. O Uchiha estava em uma missão de reconhecimento na Vila da Pedra, com alguns companheiros do time Anbu. Logo ele a viu. Linda, realizando jutsus de medicina, mas que eram diferente ao que estava acostumado. Olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que era Karin._

Seus pensamentos foram desviados ao perceber que ela, como uma shinobi de Konoha, estava em perigo naquele lugar. Sim, uma shinobi de Konoha. Sabia que ela fora aceita somente porque ele havia pedido. Mas havia perdido-a logo depois, por causa de uma estupida missão naquele lugar. Mas novamente haviam se encontrado. Não em um encontro agradável, em sua Vila natal e a única que abrigara a ruiva depois de anos e anos servindo Orochimaru.

- Como eu pude esquecer? Já faz tantos anos que eu convivo com ela... Tantos anos... -pensava o último dono do Sharingan- Esquecê-la... Como pude?

Um ataque sem motivo o alerta. Seus companheiros já não estavam ao seu lado. Lutavam ferozmente com alguns renegados da Pedra. Olhou novamente para Karin e a viu lutando para proteger os doentes. Em um pulo, chegou ao seu lado, protegendo-a de um ataque. Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e ele apenas olhou para trás, esboçando um sorriso.

- Sasuke-kun... -ela sussurrou.  
- Depois conversamos direito Karin. Vou levá-la de volta à Vila quando acabarmos por aqui -ele a interrompeu, atacando mais alguns shinobis renegados.

Após alguns minutos de luta sangrenta, Konoha havia vencido sem perdas. O grupo de nuke-nins da Pedra havia sido dizimado. Karin e Sasuke, além dos companheiros Anbu voltavam para o lar. Por que? Por que Sasuke havia protegido Karin? Porque Karin sentia-se tão desprotejida perto del? O que era isso que ela sentia? Era amor, ódio, dever, paixão, pena? O que era?

- Sasuke-kun... -Karin murmura após alguns minutos de caminhada no silêncio.  
- O que foi Karin? -Sasuke perguntou, visivelmente preocupado por trás da máscara de frieza dele.  
- Por que, naquele momento, você me protejeu?  
- Não sei, apenas... agi por impulso... -confessou após decidir contar a verdade- Acho que eu fiz isso porque eu não suporto a idéia de te ver em apuros...  
- Acho que eu sou uma donzela indefesa à seu ver, não sou?  
- Sim, mas eu adoraria proteger-te para sempre, donzela... -falou sincero, mas com um toque de deboche, que só fez Karin corar.

Voltemos ao nosso casal: Sai e Sakura. A jovem ninja de olhos esmeraldas acordava, com os insistentes raios solares em seu rosto, sentindo-se protegida e notávelmente quente. Olhou para o lado, depois de piscar os olhos muitas vezes para se acostumar com a luz que residia no quarto, e percebeu que estava abraçada à um homem, mais precisamente Sai. Sentiu a vergonha tomar seu rosto e suprimiu um grito.

Tentou despertar o companheiro de time balançando o ombro do jovem, o que acarretou a um resmungo e a colocação de mais força no "abraço". Tentou acordá-lo chamando-o pelo nome, que resultou em mais um fracasso. Por fim, tentou acordá-lo assoprando o rosto dele calmamente, como se fosse uma leve brisa que tomava conta de um campo florido na Primavera.

- Ahh, só mais cinco minutinhos -ele pediu, manhoso- Você me deve isso...  
- Sai-kun, eu preciso trabalhar, mas você pode continuar dormindo... -ela riu internamente com a visão que teve- Agora pode me soltar?  
- Ahhh, não quero...  
- An, por favor? -ela tentou.  
- Não -disse, afundando o rosto no pescoço da jovem, causando uma fraca corrente elétrica naquele corpo pequeno- Eu quero dormir e você vai dormir junto comigo!  
- Mas eu já... -tentou argumentar, sendo interrompida.  
- Não vou te soltar.  
- Por favor, Sai-kuuun -ela pediu manhosa.  
- Não.

A porta foi aberta naquela hora por uma garota de negro. Sakura escondeu-se e Sai virou-se bruscamente para a garota que andava cambaleante em direção da cama em que os dois jovens dividiam. Sakura saiu de debaixo das cobertas e observou a pequena garota que perdia seu bilho, cor e começava a ficar transparente. Observou melhor e percebeu que era Solidão! Assim que teve essa percepção, Sakura segurou Solidão nos braços.

- Lida-chan, Lida-chan, o que está acontecendo? Por que você está sumindo? -a ruiva perguntava, já de lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Você já não está mais se sentindo sozinha, Sakura... -a garota-sentimento tossia- Já não precisa mais de mim... -ela fechava lentamente os olhos- Estou voltando para casa... Obrigada... -e deu seu último suspiro.

Sakura chorava enquanto sua primeira companheira desaparecia em seus braços. Após o desaparecimento total, Sai abraçou a jovem, embalando-a para o mundo de sonhos, enquanto Sakura gritava, chorava e pedia desculpas à Solidão, que já não se encontrava mais entre eles.

Não muito distante dali, um grupo de nove pessoas olhavam para o céu, recitando preces para si mesmos e desejando saber o que o Futuro lhes aguarda. Uma das mais novas soltou uma exclamação de dor, de saudade e de realidade. Os outros apenas acompanharam-na em seus choros mudos. Após algum tempo, um deles perguntou:

- Quem será o próximo?  
- Não sabemos, Fet-kun, mas devemos ajudar Sakura, enquanto não vamos embora -respondeu a ruiva.  
- Todos concordam com a felicidade de Sakura? -perguntou um dos morenos.  
- Sim! -responderam, cada um ao seu tempo.

Voltemos em um turbilhão de cores ao nosso "casal". Eles estão conversando, já que Sakura havia acordado e se acalmado. Sai perguntava sobre o jutsu de Sakura e recebia respostas meio interrogativas, já que este fora o primeiro jutsu feito exclusivamente por Sakura. Ela sabia tanto quanto ele, ou seja, pouca coisa. Mas sabia que o jutsu seria cancelado automaticamente quando um Sentimento forte saísse de seu corpo. Sai achava tudo muito perigoso e sabia que teria que ficar ao lado dela para protejê-la, afinal, amava-a. E muito

- Sakura, acho que é melhor contar a verdade para Tsunade-sama...  
- Mas, Sai-kun, e se ela não acreditar... O que eu faço? -perguntou a jovem, confusa.  
- Mostre os seus "parentes"... Principalmente a Iva-san, que é a protetora de Tsunade -opinou- É perigoso deixar Tsunade na ignorância, não é?  
- Concordo... Tudo bem, hoje mesmo eu vou até ela e revelo a verdade -falou, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro- E você, Sai-kun, vai ir para sua casa agora, devem estar te procurando.  
- Quem?! -perguntou.  
- A Anbu... -falou.  
- Ah... Não, eles não estão...  
- Por que? -ela perguntou do banheiro.  
- Eu saí da Anbu...

Silêncio. Sakura saiu do banheiro depois de alguns minutos, devidamente limpa e trajada. Secava os cabelos com uma toalha e sorria para ele. Sai levantou uma sobrancelha com um "quê" de surpresa. Sakura procurava seus sapatos enquanto se preparava para dizer:

- E então, qual é o motivo para que eles não te procurem?  
- Eu saí da Anbu, Sakura -ele suspirou. Ela não havia ouvido da primeira vez.  
- Você o quê? -ela perguntou surpresa- Por quê?  
- Porque eu queria ficar perto de você Sakura... Eu já lhe disse, eu te amo -falou, chegando perto dela e a abraçando- Não quero perder um minuto longe de você, então eu pedi para Tsunade me deixar ser seu guarda-costa...  
- O-o quê?  
- Eu vou ser seu guarda-costa Sakura.

Sakura se desvenciliou dos braços de Sai e sentou na cama. Seu peito ardia. O ar começava a faltar. Um espectro saia vagarosamente de si. Contorcia-se de dor. As cores começavam a ficar mais nítidas. A cor, prateada. O sexo, masculino. Idade, dezoito anos. Pelo menos é o que parecia. O epectro saiu totalmente de Sakura. Mais uma vez, logo que o Sentimento saiu, Sakura se recuperou.

O seu nome era surpresa. Seus cabelos prateados, eram totalmente arrepiados, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Seus olhos tinham a cor prata e preto. Suas roupas eram modernas, em prata. Sua pele era morena, como se tivesse tomado sol durante horas, ou até mesmo dias. Seu sorriso era cativante. E sua potura era de um cavalheiro.

- Surpresa! -disse o garoto sorrindo.  
- Olá... Quem é você? -perguntou Sai.  
- Eu sou Surpresa. Tudo bem com você, Sakura-san?  
- Sim, eu estou bem... Pres-kun...  
- Legal! Eu tenho nome, eu tenho nome -falava, enquanto dançava.

Perto dali, uma garota sumia aos poucos, enquanto corria para chegar em casa. Faltava apenas dez metros. Abriu a porta com a chave que tinha. Corria enquanto gritava. Os gritos chamaram a atenção dos habitantes que moravam naquela casa. Correram até a sala e a encontraram. A garota correu até a pequena menina de seis anos e a abraçou ternamente, enquanto cantava uma canção para ela não ter medo...

- Sakura-chan...  
- Sim, Edo-chan? -perguntou Sakura.  
- Você não tem mais medo... Encontrou a fonte de sua Coragem -tossiu- E-eu adorei os momentos que passei aqui... -mais uma vez, tossiu- Mas já está na hora de eu voltar... -fechava os olhos- Eu vou sentir sua falta... -suspirou- Eu te amo, Sakura-chan... -e por fim deu seu último suspiro, desaparecendo completamente.  
- Eu também vou, Edo-chan. Eu também vou -pensava, enquanto uma única lágrima riscava seu rosto.

Loge dali, um grupo de pessoas olhavam para o céu, enquanto faziam uma oração muda. Tudo estava mudando. A hora estava próxima. E nada que fizessem iria impedí-lo. O Sentimento mais poderoso estava por vir. E faltava pouco. Muito pouco.

_**S**_orria!  
_**U**_nicamente, aqui estou.  
_**R**_ecebe-me como estou e de onde eu venho.  
_**P**_reste atenção, não irei repetir!  
_**R**_espeite-me como sou!  
_**E**_squeço de tudo, mas não esqueço de nada.  
_**S**_urpresa esse sou eu!  
_**A**_me-me como sou e não pelo que dou.

* * *

  
_**Olá pessoas queridas do meu coração!!**_

Perdão por não ter postado!! Culpem a minha mente, ela deu um blecaute de idéias, sério... Eu escrevi este capítulo a muito custo!! Espero que gostem dele. Bonitinho, né? Parece o Kakashi-sensei, por causa da cor... ^^

Eu matei a Edo-chan e a Lida-chan!! Desculpa! É que eu tinha que fazer isso para que a história vá para o rumo certo!! Desculpa!

Capítulo dedicado à: L. A. Wentz, Liana, , taliane, rgfbhdz rthb rf, _Bb_, Isabeely, Miuky e Paulinha!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

"Atenção, o Ministério da Saúde adverte:  
Deixar reviews ajuda a garantir a sanidade da ficwriter."

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi


	11. Sentimento 11: Tristeza e Arrependimento

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun nem os personagens do Animê me pertencem, mas eu queria o Sai-kun só para mim...**

Negrito: Pensamentos dos personagens.  
Normal: Coisas que estão acontecendo no presente.  
_Itálico: Coisas que aconteceram no Passado._  
**  
Sentimentos Separados**

_No Capítulo anterior de Sentimentos Separados:_

"- Sai-kun... Não vá..."  
"- Como eu pude esquecer? Já faz tantos anos que eu convivo com ela... Tantos anos..."  
"- Por que, naquele momento, você me protegeu?"  
"- Ahh, só mais cinco minutinhos..."  
"- Eu quero dormir e você vai dormir junto comigo!"  
"- Estou voltando para casa... Obrigada..."  
"- Não sabemos, Fet-kun, mas devemos ajudar Sakura, enquanto não vamos embora"  
"- Eu vou ser seu guarda-costas Sakura."  
"- Eu te amo, Sakura-chan... "  
_**  
Capítulo 11: Tristeza e Arrependimento**_

Sakura já não sentia mais vontade de ir trabalhar, mas sabia que tinha de ir... Estava em falta com o hospital fazia mais de uma semana e provavelmente lá estaria um caos sem a presença dela. Mesmo quando o hospital tinha outra diretora, era Sakura quem refazia os pedidos de estoque e ensinava os novos médicos e enfermeiros a cuidarem dos pacientes. Era uma mulher extremamente necessária e por causa disso que Tsunade havia proposto essa promoção.

Já estava total e devidamente trajada na cozinha de sua casa, preparando o desjejum de Sai, e do Surpresa. Afinal, ela tinha de agradecer aos dois por tê-la ajudado ao menos se acostumar com a idéia de que não teria mais a Solidão e a Medo em sua casa,"atormentando-a" com suas ideias mirabolantes e necessidades infindáveis.

Lembrou-se repentinamente de quando elas chegaram e se surpreendeu ao sentir lágrimas deslizarem por sua bochecha. Não teve tempo nem de levantar a mão para secá-las, pois alguém já havia o feito. E novamente ficou surpresa ao ver que quem fez aquele ato tão inesperado, era o próprio sentimento que havia chegado naquela manhã. Ele a abraçou e com uma face que Sakura ainda não havia visto, a de preocupação, ele sussurrou:

- Não fique assim, Sakura... Elas estão felizes por você. E além do mais, depois de receber todos os sentimentos que você tem para receber, elas poderão voltar a qualquer hora que quiser.  
- Obrigada, Pres-kun... -respondeu, sorrindo fracamente, mas ainda assim sorrindo, mesmo estupefata pelo que ele havia acabado de falar à ela.  
Soltou-se de Surpresa vagarosamente, aproveitando os últimos momentos de consolo em seu abraço, antes de dar um beijo bem rápido em sua bochecha* para depois voltar a cozinhar o café-da-manhã de todos. Sai adentrou o recinto e andou silenciosamente até Sakura, para depositar um beijo na maçã-do-rosto da rosada e depois sentar-se à mesa junto ao mais novo integrante da "família" da Haruno.  
- Sai-kun! Você deve parar com isso -a jovem moça repreendeu-o ao sentir os lábios dele em sua bochecha- É uma coisa muito feia, beijar uma menina que você não está comprometido!  
- Só não estou comprometido porque ela acha que estou enganado com ralação aos meus sentimentos que você jurava não existir -ele respondeu com um sorriso singelo e verdadeiro.

Sakura abriu e fechou os lábios, tentando formular um contra-argumento digno, mas ao não encontrá-lo, apenas se virou para voltar a fazer o desjejum, e Sai, percebendo sua vitória, sorriu ainda mais. E enquanto a ruiva preparava o desjejum, Sai apenas observava o gracioso mover do corpo dela, perdido em suas curvas de proporções perfeitas e no não tão pequeno desejo de beijá-la até se cansar.

- Ei, Sai-san... A Sakura é mesmo linda não é? -o garoto de olhos prateados perguntou.  
- Sim, divinamente linda.  
- Por que não a convida para sair? Ela pode aceitar... -ele novamente perguntou- E não custa nada tentar.  
- Eu sei, mas... -Sai olhou para baixo enquanto falava- Eu não tenho experiência nesse negócio de encontros -de repente, olhou para a ruiva que ia para a mesa. Levantou-se imediatamente para ajudá-la a arrumar a mesa e esperou ela sentar para depois repetir o gesto- E não acho que ela vá aceitar -terminou.  
- Aceitar o quê? -Sakura perguntou curiosa.  
- Quem não arrisca, não petisca -Surpresa argumentou.  
- Quem? -sakura novamente perguntou.

E a mesa ficou em silêncio. Seus integrantes do sexo masculino se entreolhavam para entender tentar continuar a conversa por meio do olhar, mas isso era impossível. Enquanto comia suas frutas, Sakura deu-se por vencida e anotou uma observação em sua mente para "torturar" Sai com cócegas -- que sabia que ele as temia -- para que ela possa ter conhecimento da conversa que ela quase presenciou. Ao terminar o pequeno-almoço, colocou as louças sujas dentro da pia e grudou uma anotação na geladeira com um imã para quem estivesse lá, lavar e deixar a louça arrumada e tudo em seu devido lugar.

Estava quase para sair de casa quando lembrou que havia deixado sua bolsa em cima de sua cama e voltou para seu quarto para pegá-la. Quando voltou, Sai a estava esperando do lado de fora da casa, de costa para a porta, extremamente pensativo. Sakura se lembrou de seu sonho assim que o olhou daquele jeito e sentiu um pesar em seu coração, como se estivesse com medo do que viria a acontecer se Sai a deixasse. Mas ela sabia que não importa o que acontecesse no futuro, Sai não sairia do seu lado por ser seu amigo fiel e extremamente cuidadoso. Começou a andar para alcançá-lo, quando ele a chamou, dizendo que se demorasse mais, eles chegariam atrasados.

Lembrou-se quando chegou ao hospital, que deveria ter ido à Torre Central para falar com a Hokage sobre o jutsu criado por ela, mas relembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Tsunade pouco antes de começar seu treinamento como médica: Não importa o que aconteça, se não for médico e de extrema importância, não crie jutsus. E ela havia desobedecido parcialmente essa ordem. Parcialmente por que, analisando bem, o justu era médico. Acabaria com todo e qualquer tipo de depressão causada por solidão, mas também tinha a parte que já existia remédios que cuidassem disso, que a deixava totalmente enrascada.

Durante toda a parte da manhã e um pouco da parte da tarde, Sakura ficou "trancafiada" em seu escritório, revendo pedidos, assinando contratos e organizando tudo o que estava em cima de sua mesa, antes de se deparar com um papel jurídico. Alguém estava tentando processar o hospital por falta de cuidados com os pacientes! Não era possível. Com uma ruga singela entre as sobrancelhas, Sakura leu todo o documento antes de entrar com a conclusão de que esse tal de Juusen Akiro estava totalmente errado diante de sua constatação.

Decidiu que mais tarde iria procurá-lo no hospital e o trataria bem, para depois perguntar o porquê de ele querer processar o hospital. Ouviu uma batida em sua porta e pensou que fosse Shizune. Já a havia chamado fazia algum tempo e a morena ainda não havia vindo até sua sala. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, atravessou o recinto e abriu a porta, começando a falar o nome da primeira discípula de sua mestra quando foi interrompida na metade do nome por um par de lábios que a impedia de pronunciar qualquer palavra inteligível.

Tentava expulsá-lo de seu espaço pessoal, mas o homem a havia abraçado e levado-a para dentro do escritório, fechando e trancando a porta para que ninguém pudesse estragar o "momento". Sakura tentava se livrar do abraço forte do moreno, mas parecia que ele havia aprendido a controlar seu chakra melhor, utilizando dessa força contra ela. O homem tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Sakura, num ato quase desesperado, mordeu sua língua fortemente, fazendo com que ele sentisse o gosto ferroso de sangue*.

- Ai, Sakura. Isso doeu muito -ele comentou, soltando-a- Para quê tudo isso?  
- Ryuuki, já disse que não sou sua. Para que a insistência? -Sakura retrucou, dando alguns passos para trás.  
- Eu não estou sendo insistente querida. Só estou tomando o que é meu por direito... -o moreno argumentou falhamente, não se preocupando mais com a língua que alguns segundos antes, estava sangrando- Por isso estou aqui. Sabia que você não é tão fácil de achar? Principalmente quando você não está mais na ala pediátrica. As crianças estão sentindo muito a sua falta.  
- Ryuuki, saia de meu escritório agora -mandou- Se você não o fizer, vou chamar um segurança.  
- E quem você vai chamar? Eu consegui passar pela sua secretária dizendo que sou seu namorado e que qualquer grito que você desse seria por causa de outra coisa -disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

E então Ryuuki ouviu novamente o pio daquela ave insuportável. Só que estava mais forte e cada vez que relutava em sair da sala de sua amada, o barulho se tornava mais forte. Ele temia que se ficasse por muito tempo ali, tornar-se-ia surdo, portanto decidiu que depois surpreenderia Sakura e a tomaria para si. Ao vê-lo sair, Sakura ficou aliviada em saber que alguma coisa a estava protegendo e quase se assustou ao perceber o pequeno falcão-lanário novamente em seu ombro. Acalmou-se ou perceber que ele não havia mudado nada, apenas crescido um pouco.

- Atsui! Por onde você andou? -conversou com o pássaro, enquanto decidia se ia ou não ao escritório de sua mestra- Foi caçar? -perguntou, recebendo um piado como resposta.

Olhou o corredor pela porta de seu escritório, temendo encontrar com duas pessoas: Sai e Ryuuki. Temia Ryuuki por ele ser muito estranho, maléfico e possessivo, mas temia Sai por ele dizer que estava completamente apaixonado por sua pessoa. Suspirou e voltou com a cabeça para dentro de sua sala quando viu Sai sentado à frente de sua mesa, olhando-a como se estivessem em uma reunião. Assustou-se, claro, deixando cair alguns documentos que estavam em sua mão.

Sai prontamente a ajudou a recolher os papéis. Recolheu o máximo que pode antes que Sakura o fizesse e colocou todos os documentos, inclusive os que estavam na mão da ruiva em cima da mesa da mulher. Caminhando em direção à ela, Sai aproveitou e fechou a porta, enquanto a prendia contra a parede. Sorriu ainda mais quando viu que ela estava ficando vermelha e tentava sair de seu olhar analisador, baixando os olhos.

- Sakura... -chamou.  
- Sim, S-sai-kun?  
- Sakura, você quer sair para jantar comigo? -ele perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente do pescoço de Sakura- Só nós dois?  
- S-sai-kun... V-você quer s-sair comigo?  
- Sim... E então, aceita? -perguntou novamente, distribuindo pequenos beijinhos no pescoço da ruiva.  
- T-tudo bem, m-mas só se v-você prometer p-parar c-com isso... -ela pediu e ele se afastou prontamente. Calmo, sorridente e com a certeza de ter achado o ponto fraco de Sakura, ele concordou com os termos.

Os dois saíram do escritório da jovem e foram direto à Torre Central, dar a devida explicação para Tsunade sobre esses "parentes" que Sakura tinha. Na metade do lance de escadas que levava ao escritório de Tsunade, Sakura parou e chamou a atenção de Sai por causa disso. Sakura olhava para baixo e sentia uma forte sensação que não sabia identificar direito. Parecia com a sensação da culpa, mas era um pouco diferente. Tinha de ser.

- Sai-kun... Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? -ela perguntou com a voz baixa, quase como um sussurro.  
- Tudo isso o que Sakura? -ele perguntou, descendo alguns degraus para ficar na mesma altura de Sakura.  
- Tudo isso... Proteger-me, consolar-me, beijar-me... Tudo isso...  
- Sakura, só faço isso porque te amo... Você não quer que eu te ame? -ele perguntou com um pouco de receio e de medo na voz.  
- Não é isso, Sai-kun... É que, por que você me ama, se tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi te rejeitar? -ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas ele estava sorrindo.  
- Você não está me rejeitando, Sakura. Você só está com medo de se machucar de novo -ele pousou sua mão sobre a face dela- Isso é normal, mas eu não faria nada para te machucar...  
- Obrigada Sai -ela o abraçou fortemente- Muito obrigada... -e voltou a subir as escadas mais rapidamente, com um Sai estupefato atrás.

Entraram na sala de Tsunade juntos após pedir a permissão da mesma para isso. E cumprimentaram devidamente a Hokage, sua conselheira Shizune e sua guardiã, Raiva. Esperaram que Tsunade terminasse de ler o importante pergaminho e assinar alguns documentos de igual importância, antes de começar a contar a história dos "parentes" de Sakura. Após o término do relato, Tsunade apoiou seu roto em suas mãos entrelaçadas e então Sakura percebeu que teria problemas.

- Sakura, querida... -ela começou num tom de voz calmo- O que eu te disse sobre criar jutsus? -ela terminou gritando.  
- Desculpe-me Tsunade-sama, eu sei que desobedeci a senhora, mas espero poder me reparar -Sakura desculpou-se sentindo novamente a mesma sensação que sentiu enquanto subia as escadas- Mas eu não pude evitar! E o jutsu é inofensivo... **Bem, para as outras pessoas pelo meno**s -terminou a frase em seus pensamentos.  
- Mas esse não é o problema Sakura -Tsunade continuou, mais calma- E se o jutsu desse errado? E se tivesse efeitos colaterais? -Sakura desviou o olhar, enquanto Tsunade atravessava o escritório para poder abraçá-la- Você sabe que desde que seus pais morreram eu sinto como se fosse sua mãe... E o que me aconteceria se você morresse Sakura? Você já pensou nessa possibilidade? -Tsunade apertou o abraço, Sakura retribuiu, começando a chorar.

Até que Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta e uma dor imensa no peito. Afastou-se de Tsunade para logo depois cair de joelhos no chão. Tsunade abaixou-se para tentar socorrê-la, mas Sai a afastou ao abraçar Sakura. Raiva se aproximou e como se fosse um mantra repetiu as orientações para que o sentimento que a apossava pudesse fluir. Dois espectros saiam vagarosamente pela boca de Sakura. O primeiro tinha uma cor muito clara, como se fosse um laranja. E o segundo, tinha também uma cor clara, porém mais escura que o anterior.

Raiva e Sai arregalaram os olhos ao ver que dois espectros saiam de Sakura. Isso não tinha acontecido antes. Tsunade se aproximou da discípula quando percebeu que ela não respirava e pediu ao Sai para que fizesse a respiração boca-a-boca, enquanto ela fazia uma massagem cardíaca. Depois de alguns segundos e dos dois espectros terem saído completamente de Sakura, ela acordou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sakura-san -chamou o primeiro espectro- Eu sou o Arrependimento. E esta é a minha companheira Tristeza -apresentou- Estamos esperando que você nos dê um nome. E eu estou muito arrependido por tê-la apressado.  
- E eu -Tristeza começou com sua voz melodiosamente triste- Estou muito triste por você estar nesse estado para nos receber.  
- Tudo bem, Tez-chan, Pen-kun, eu estou bem agora -Sakura falou, esboçando um breve sorriso.

Sakura se levantou com a ajuda de Tsunade que ficou surpresa ao perceber que os dois sentimentos de Sakura eram totalmente de suas devidas cores: laranja-claro para Arrependimento e rosa para Tristeza. Depois do susto, Sai abraçou Sakura ali mesmo na frente de todos, não se importando com a presença deles e deu beijos rápidos em todo o rosto de Sakura, demorando-se um pouco mais nos lábios e sussurrou:

- Eu pensei ter te perdido...  
- Vaso ruim não quebra, Sai. Vaso ruim não quebra -falou, retribuindo o abraço antes dele se soltar.

Tsunade passou mais alguns minutos de sermão para Sakura, Sai, Raiva, Tristeza, que começou a chorar e também para Arrependimento, que se desculpou até que Tsunade os expulsasse da sua sala. Sakura, Sai e os sentimentos foram para a casa da primeira, por não terem almoçado ainda e também por terem recebido o resto do dia de folga.

Mas mal sabia Tsunade que aquilo, era só o começo de uma grande aventura, cheia de dor, sofrimento, tristezas e alegrias. E também, muito provavelmente o amor.

_**A**_ssim eu me desculpo.  
_**R**_ezo para que me perdoe,  
_**R**_espiro para que me ofereça o perdão.  
_**E**_ sem saber que  
_**P**_erdoado já estou,  
_**E**_stendo a mão ao teu coração,  
_**N**_ado nas piscinas de seus olhos,  
_**D**_ou meu rosto a tapas e  
_**I**_nevitavelmente,  
_**M**_orro por você.  
_**E**_ tudo isso, você sabe,  
_**N**_ão fiz por querer.  
_**T**_udo o que eu fiz,  
_**O**_ fiz por você. Sou o Arrependimento, muito prazer.

_**T**_ento parar de chorar, tento  
_**R**_ir, esquecer que você existe. Mas é  
_**I**_nevitável, já me machuquei de novo e  
_**S**_ozinha tenho que ficar, porque  
_**T**_udo o que você fez  
_**E**_ falou me fez chorar, mas mesmo assim,  
_**Z**_elo por você, que me fez te  
_**A**_mar. Sou Tristeza e assim tenho que ficar.

* * *

_**Explicações:**_

*Bochecha: Na verdade, toda e qualquer pessoa NÃO pode dizer que dá um beijo na bochecha de outra pessoa. Ele dá um beijo na maçã-do-rosto. Bochecha é a parte de dentro da boca que ficaria localizada as maçãs-do-rosto.  
*Ferroso de Sangue: O sangue, se você prestar bem atenção, tem gosto de ferro. Da próxima vez que você cortar o dedo, coloque-o na boca e experimente o seu sangue, ele vai ter gosto de ferro.  
  


* * *

  
_**Olá pessoas queridas do meu coração -sai voando com a super-ultra-mega-giga-power pedra que veio na minha direção-**_

Perdão por não ter postado!! Culpem a minha parte sentimental! Há cinco meses, eu comecei a namorar, só que não deu muito certo e nas férias eu terminei com ele... E também teve as minhas notas no começo do ano: eu tive a primeira nota vermelha em SEIS anos de escola. Ah! E não se esqueçam do blecaute.

Eu não matei ninguém lalalalalá e ainda fiz o Sai pedir para a Sakura sair com ele hohohó. Eu sou demais! xD Brincadeira gente

Capítulo dedicado à: L. A. Wentz, Liana, taliane, rgfbhdz rthb rf, _Bb_, Isabeely, Miuky, Paulinha, Yami-kanashii, Yume Nakagawa e Kazuhiro Aki.

Ah e que por sinal algumas pessoas esqueceram da tia aqui e não me deram mais reviews, assim eu para a fic... Vamos mobilizar todo mundo: Se eu não tiver um review de pelo menos quatro pessoas que liam a fic, eu paro ela de vez hein?!?

Obrigada pelas reviews!

"Atenção, o Ministério da Saúde adverte:  
Deixar reviews ajuda a garantir a sanidade da ficwriter."

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi


End file.
